Troublesome Engagement
by bardsocko
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally getting married! Will Hyuuga politics allow it? Takes place after 'Uzumaki Courtship.'
1. Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone that left their thoughts on the last few stories. I'm sorry, but this one may take a while to complete because I'm currently busy with applications for grad school. Please bear with me. As usual… I do not own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through the front gate of the Hyuuga compound and took a moment to admire the serene, midday beauty of the grounds. Every plant was maintained to a certain specification; every leaf meticulously trimmed to a desired length, every shade of flower color balanced to be aesthetically acceptable. The stone pathways that meandered through the front gardens were washed daily to a white finish, and even the sturdy wooden doors of the gate he had just passed through were kept immaculate, without a single sign of mildew or rot.

Despite his appreciation for the dedication such maintenance must have required, Naruto felt deep revulsion boil up. The Hyuuga estate represented its clan in microcosm – nothing less than perfection was expected. Conformity was not just appreciated, it was demanded, and any plant or stone that did not fit within the grand design was disposed of.

Naruto had just returned from an A-class mission several hours ago when he had received a summons from Hyuuga Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuuga clan, and father of Naruto's fiancée, Hinata. It would be the first time Naruto and Hiashi spoke to one another in three months, when Naruto had flatly declared that Hinata would be his bride with or without the consent of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi had relented in a stiff and formal letter of acquiescence sent several days later, but the air between them remained tense.

"Uzumaki-san," a tall woman wearing the black robes of a Branch Family member called from the front entrance, "Please come in, Hiashi-sama has been expecting you." The Jounin returned her bow, and followed her into the main compound. The inside was dim and poorly lit, with only a few lamps to provide illumination. It felt more like a prison than the home of Konoha's most powerful clan. It was no wonder Hinata did not look upon her home with much fondness. Thinking of his fiancée made Naruto smile. Having just received the rank of Jounin a few weeks ago, Hinata had been charged with overseeing the instruction of Konoha's youth at the Academy. Her serene personality combined with her vast knowledge of shinobi academia made her the perfect choice for the job, as Iruka and the other teachers were quick to confirm.

"Hiashi-sama is in his study," the tall woman commented softly, gesturing at the shoji doors. Naruto nodded and gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you…um…" he trailed off, not knowing the woman's name.

"Izanami," the woman replied smoothly.

"Izanami-san! Thank you," he continued brightly. Izanami bowed once, then turned and walked off, her footsteps absolutely silent. Naruto glanced at her retreating form. Her lithe grace and talent for stealth immediately pegged her as a well-trained shinobi. Shrugging to himself, Naruto slid the shoji apart and walked in. Hiashi sat in the seiza position directly in front of him, preparing what appeared to be green tea.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said coolly, "It's good to see you. I trust your last mission was not a problem."

"Please, it's 'Naruto,'" the blonde Jounin replied with a grin, "We're about to become family after all. And no, tracking down some Chuunin-level criminal could hardly be considered a problem."

"Indeed," Hiashi replied, "Why don't you have a seat, Naruto? Can I offer you tea?" Naruto sprawled himself out in front of Hiashi on the tatami mat, relishing the look of irritation that flashed across the older man's face.

"No thanks, Hiashi-san, I'm fine. Listen, I'm supposed to meet up with Hinata for dinner tonight and I'd like to get back to clean up. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Hiashi smiled tolerantly at him.

"Always in a rush, aren't we, Naruto? Please, take a moment of your day and bear with this old man."

"As future Hokage, I'm a firm believer in proper decorum," Naruto replied with another grin, "Since you asked so nicely, I'm more than happy to hear you out."

"I thank you," Hiashi said patiently, "Naruto, do you know how far back the Hyuuga clan's history reaches?" Naruto gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Konoha was founded almost two hundred years ago, Naruto… From the First Hokage to Tsunade-sama, exactly one hundred and sixty seven years have elapsed. That's almost three generations, Naruto," Hiashi smiled softly, "The Hyuuga clan existed one hundred years before the founding of Konoha."

"Wow, that's absolutely fascinating, Hiashi-san," Naruto replied gravely, "I had no idea." There was a defiant sparkle in his eye.

"Did you know that the Uzumaki clan has existed for about three months now? That's almost one hundred days!"

"Naruto!" Hiashi nearly shouted, his temper fraying, "Do you not understand what I'm trying to tell you? Hinata comes from a clan that has tradition stronger and more enduring than the village it helped to found. Not only that, she is the first daughter of its current leader. Do you honestly expect that she can simply walk away from it all? She has obligations and duties that cannot simply be abandoned!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked coldly, "_You_ abandoned her without a second thought. When she didn't show the cruelty and ruthlessness expected of a Hyuuga, you cast her out of her own home, and practically disowned her."

"You… you have no idea about the circumstances…" Hiashi whispered in a pained voice, "You cannot know the decision I was faced with."

"No," Naruto barked angrily, "I can't, and I don't want to know! I don't care about your circumstances or your decisions… you abandoned your daughter!"

"Damn you!" Hiashi snarled, "What do you know of the torment I faced making that decision? The conflict?"

"I wouldn't have been tormented," Naruto replied calmly, "I wouldn't have been conflicted. Do you know why? Because I would _never_ do that to my child!" He bellowed the last part at the top of his lungs, orange chakra visibly swirling around his body. Hiashi stood up and backed away, fully aware of the limitless power at Naruto's disposal thanks to the Kyuubi sealed away within him. Hiashi braced himself for the worst, as he regarded the now red eyed glare of the Jounin standing before him.

The shoji door behind them flew open and Izanami, flanked by two other Branch Family members, aimed a kunai at Naruto, her Byakugan blood limit fully activated. Naruto didn't even spare them a glance as he continued his face-off with Hiashi.

"You will stand down, and come with us immediately," Izanami commanded.

"Call them off, Hiashi-san," Naruto practically growled, "Call them off or they will be hurt."

"It's okay, Izanami," Hiashi said calmly, "Return to your duties."

"My duty is to protect you, Hiashi-sama," the tall Hyuuga woman countered firmly. Hiashi gave her a fierce glare, and she bowed her head.

"As you wish, Hiashi-sama." She gave Naruto a wary glance, and slid the shoji door shut.

Hiashi fleetingly wondered if he had passed up his best opportunity to regain control of his daughter. If Naruto had been killed in the struggle, he could have claimed self-defense, citing the instability of the fox demon. But two realizations made him quickly dismiss the idea. The first being that ever since defeating Akatsuki as well as Orochimaru's Sound Village, Naruto had experienced an unprecedented surge of popularity in Konoha. The second of course had to do with the fact that it was highly improbable anyone in Konoha or any of the other ninja villages was capable of defeating Naruto, much less killing him.

For his part, Naruto had learned to control the primal rage of Kyuubi's power with surprising precision. Giving Hiashi a grin that bared his sizable fangs, the blonde shinobi released the surrounding Kyuubi chakra and quickly reverted to his normal appearance. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto gave Hiashi a wordless invitation to respond. The Head of the Hyuuga clan sighed, and shrugged tiredly.

"No, I suppose you would never consider doing such a thing to your child," Hiashi murmured softly, "And neither would Hinata… but then, she never was a true Hyuuga."

"You're damn right she wasn't," Naruto crowed with immeasurable pride, "She's an Uzumaki through and through!" Hiashi smiled wanly at the other's declaration before seating himself once more. Resignedly, he poured himself a cup of tea and took a long sip. Putting the steaming beverage down, he looked up Naruto, regret painfully obvious in his white eyes.

"In the thirty years I have served as Head of the Hyuuga clan, I have not once let my family down...In the twenty years I have served as a father, I have nothing but failure to show for my efforts. I lost Hinata a long time ago, Naruto…Be sure to take good care of her."

"I don't go back on my word," Naruto replied evenly, "And Hinata is not the kind of person you can lose. Just because you've had nothing but failure up until now, doesn't mean you can't turn things around. Hinata understands that better than anyone."

"You are far more wise than others give you credit for, Naruto," Hiashi said grudgingly, "You may make a decent Hokage yet."

"And you can be a better father than you give yourself credit for, Hiashi-san," Naruto said with a bow, "I look forward to seeing you at our wedding." Hiashi nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, and Naruto slipped out of the room.

"Are you unharmed, Hiashi-sama?" Inazami asked from beyond the shoji door. Hiashi smiled tightly.

"I'm fine, Izanami. Please step in for a moment." The woman slid the doors apart and stepped in, a hesitant expression on her face.

"I apologize if I overstepped my authority, Hiashi-sama…"

"Do not trouble yourself with that," he replied with a dismissive gesture, "I would like you to read the contents of this envelope for me."

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Apparently, Uzumaki-san left us a letter before he left. Please oblige me, and read it aloud."

"Very well, Hiashi-sama," Izanami said with a puzzled expression. Wordlessly, she opened the envelope which was sealed with the crest of an orange fox chasing its tail. She pulled out the letter and began to read.

"Assessment of wedding ceremony expenses: The following are considered the responsibility of the bride's family…" She trailed off with a gasp, and began to read silently to herself, a blush quickly starting to form on her porcelain features. Hiashi suppressed a chuckle.

"Aloud, if you please, Izanami-kun."

"Uh, yes of course, Hiashi-sama…"

The list included estimates for renting and decorating an appropriate space for the wedding ceremony and reception, catering food for nearly six hundred people, fitting and purchasing a bride and groom's kimono, as well as the requisite clothing for bride's maids and groom's men.

"In closing," Izanami read aloud, her discomfort obvious, "You'll be paying for everything, Hiashi-san! But what's money between family, right dad? Sincerely, your beloved son-in-law, Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage." Izanami trembled with a mixture of outrage and disbelief as she put the letter down. Hiashi was silent for a terribly long time, his face betraying nothing.

"Izanami?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Please take the estimate to Ryota. He will need to make an appropriation from the clan treasury."

"Hiashi-sama! You actually plan to pay for the entire wedding?"

"The Hyuuga clan is Konoha's oldest and most powerful family, Izanami-kun. Hinata's dowry will easily handle the expenses." Hiashi smiled slightly, "Besides, it is _tradition_ for the bride's family to handle wedding expenses."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata regarded the Council Elders wearily. She had been summoned from the Academy for what she had assumed was an important clan meeting. But upon arriving at the Main Family compound, she was ushered into a small meeting room with only the Council present. The eldest member, Kanaye, exchanged whispers with the leader of the council, Katsuro. The other Elders stared at Hinata, their contempt for her evident despite their blank faces.

"Hinata-sama," Katsuro said sternly, "Do you know why you have been summoned today?"

"I do not know, Katsuro-san," she replied softly, "I do hope it was important enough to merit taking me away from my duties."

"Impudence!" Kanaye snarled, "Do not play stupid with us, Hinata-sama! You know the reason!"

"It is about your upcoming marriage," Katsuro said in a more even tone of voice, "Hinata-sama, you cannot simply walk away from the Hyuuga clan. Too much is at stake to be so careless. Our clan must maintain the purity of its bloodline… As the first daughter of Hiashi-sama, you should understand this more than anyone else."

"I do understand," Hinata replied in a low voice, "Better than anyone here, but I have never agreed with our clan's customs of prejudice and intolerance."

"Whether you agree with the mandates of our clan or not, you are still bound by them, Hinata-sama," Kanaye barked, "You know what the penalty is for leaving."

"You will not place the Cursed Seal on any of my children," Hinata said with a steel in her voice none on the Council had ever heard before. Katsuro, gave her a tired sigh, and nodded to the other Elders.

"It is clear Hinata-sama is beyond reasoning. I move that we forbid her marriage immediately."

"Your motion is vetoed," a cold voice murmured from the entrance of the meeting room. The Elders gave a start of surprise. Hiashi stood at the entrance, flanked by Hanabi and Neji. A tense silence descended upon the meeting room as Hiashi and the others walked in.

"Katsuro-san," Hiashi inquired mildly, "What is going on? Why has my daughter been taken away from her duties at the Academy, and why was I not invited to be present for her interview with the Council?"

"Your daughter is an adult now, Hiashi-sama," one of the Elders replied harshly, "She can speak for herself without hiding behind you."

"She is indeed an adult," Hiashi replied calmly, "And as such, she doesn't need to put up with your condescension any longer."

"Hiashi-sama!" Kanaye growled, "Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Do _you_?" Hiashi replied with a scowl, "Hinata is _my_ daughter, not the Council's. I will decide whether she can or cannot get married."

"She is a Hyuuga!" Kanaye snarled, "She has a duty to her clan above all else."

"She is my child," Hiashi replied softly, "I have a duty to her above all else…A duty I have neglected for the last twenty years of her life. For thirty years, I have done things according to your counsel without fail. In this one thing, I will decide for myself the appropriate course of action."

"If she marries Uzumaki Naruto, we must place the Cursed Seal upon her and her offspring," Katsuro commented in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Neji snarled angrily, and stepped in front of Hinata, assuming the Gentle Fist stance. Hanabi also moved in front of her older sister, a determined expression on her face. Hiashi smiled at the agitated men in front of him.

"If we were having this conversation five years ago, I would have been inclined to agree with you. However, since then, Uzumaki Naruto has proven himself to be the strongest shinobi in Konoha, and possibly the world. Who better to protect our clan's secrets… or my daughter? Hinata too, has grown considerably in talent and ability. She is strong. Of that, there is no doubt in my mind." Hinata turned to stare at her father with disbelief.

"Then, Father… does this mean?"

"Go in peace, daughter. Life as a Hyuuga was not meant for you." Hinata held back her tears in front of the Elders, but managed to bow once and then gave her father an extremely undignified embrace. Hiashi stiffened up reflexively, but did not push her away.

"Thank you, Father," she said softly, "I will do my best."

"You always did," he murmured back softly. He nodded at Neji and Hanabi, who put their hands softly on Hinata's shoulders and walked with her out of the meeting room. Hiashi turned to face the infuriated Elders, a neutral expression on his face.

"If that is all the clan business we have for today, I suggest we adjourn."

"This is far from over, Hiashi-sama," Katsuro warned softly, "The Council is not to be taken lightly."

"Neither am I," Hiashi replied in a cold voice, "Do not interfere with my family."

"_We_, will do what must be done to ensure the clan's survival," Kanaye growled back with a sneer.

"Then I believe our goals are mutual," Hiashi stated calmly, "Good day, gentlemen." Hiashi bowed once, and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

"You are unhurt, Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes Izanami, thank you."

"Did the meeting go as you hoped it would?"

"I don't know," Hiashi said thoughtfully, "This wedding has become a troublesome affair."


	2. Homecoming Dinner

**Author's Notes**: Just some quick replies to questions. Kanaye is indeed a Japanese name. It means 'zeal' or 'zealous' if I'm not mistaken. Also, the suffix '-kun' is typically reserved for males, but it also can be used as a term of familiarity from one of a higher station to one of a lower station, regardless of gender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru barked impatiently, "We promised to meet up with Hinata and Ino for dinner in ten minutes. Don't you think this can wait?"

"If it could, you know I would put it off," Naruto replied carelessly, "I'll only be a second." Tossing his friend a jaunty salute, the tall, blonde shinobi walked through the doors leading into the Hokage tower. Shikamaru sighed to himself and sat down on a nearby bench, taking a glance skyward.

Naruto marched down a long hallway toward the very center of the tower, returning the bows and greetings of various shinobi. He had risen through the ranks at a phenomenal rate, eventually becoming a top Jounin groomed to succeed Tsuande herself. But that moment was still at least ten to fifteen years away, and Naruto's main concern was eking out a comfortable living for his soon-to-be Uzumaki clan. Nodding to the ANBU posted at the door, he gave it a gentle knock. After a moment, the door swung open.

"What do you want, dumb ass?" Uchiha Sasuke asked by way of greeting. Naruto simply grinned in return. Sasuke had been through a turbulent five years, defecting from Konoha during his crusade for vengeance, and eventually becoming a pawn of Orochimaru during the Sound Village's final battle with virtually every other ninja village on the continent. Through it all, Naruto never lost hope for his former teammate – fighting against all logic and reason to bring the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan back into the fold.

Following the defeat of Akatsuki and Itachi's death, Sasuke's life ambition had been fulfilled. Despite this, the former Leaf ninja found only emptiness where once there was purpose in his life. On Naruto and Sakura's behest, Sasuke had been granted a pardon by Tsunade for his instrumental role in the defeat of Orochimaru, but he found few willing to accept him upon his return to Konoha. Once regarded as the Number One Rookie of his graduating class, Sasuke's abandonment of the Leaf to pursue his own ambitions earned him the enmity and distrust of his former village. He had worked tirelessly to redeem himself, and had accomplished countless missions for Konoha, but he still remained under constant surveillance by ANBU and several other prominent Jounin.

"Whaddya think, bastard? I told you about my wedding months ago! I need a best man to keep me from screwing up the ceremony."

"Naruto," Sasuke replied with a tired sigh, "We've been through this already. I'm not going to be your best man and I'm not attending your wedding. You have my congratulations and sincere wishes for the best, but I cannot be there."

"Why not? You got something more important than the wedding of your future Hokage?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, attempting to cover his disappointment with anger.

"First of all, I have a mission on the day of the ceremonies--"

"Big deal," Naruto interrupted quickly, "Just reschedule it. Old Lady Tsunade will understand."

"Secondly," Sasuke continued as if Naruto hadn't interrupted, "Nobody wants me there. Me, most of all."

"Sasuke--"

"No. Don't Naruto. I don't deserve to be there - not yet. I need to earn back what I threw away so carelessly. I must do my penance before I can be with all of you again. Here, I was going to mail this to you, but since you're here," Sasuke handed Naruto an envelope that was addressed to him and Hinata. "Again, you have my sincere best wishes. I'll see you later, Naruto."

The door clicked shut, and Naruto looked down at the envelope. Scribbled below the address line was a small note. It read, 'At least you won't be dead last in _something_, dumb ass.' With a soft grin, Naruto stuffed the envelope in his flak jacket.

"The wedding is in five days," Naruto declared loudly, "I expect you to at least be there. Bastard." He regarded the door for a long moment, then turned and walked back out.

"Well, that took a little longer than a second," Shikamaru commented as he stood up, "Did you finish your errand?"

"Well, actually," Naruto began sheepishly, "I was wondering Shikamaru…"

"Yeah, yeah… I guess I'll be your best man," the skinny Jounin with the top-knot replied irritably, "Jeez, can't your own teammates do the dirty work for once?"

"Well I would have asked Sakura," Naruto countered, "But she's very sensitive about her overly large hands."

"That kind of talk can lead to some real troublesome situations," Shikamaru scolded, "I was hoping more of Hinata had rubbed off on you by now."

"Heh, I'm working it out of my system before I settle down for married life," Naruto replied with a gleam in his eyes, "Come on slacker, we're gonna be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was late again. Hinata smiled to herself as she enjoyed her takoyaki with Ino. The blonde kunoichi kept glancing around and harrumphing at the tardiness of their male counter-parts, but Hinata was having a good time chatting with her fellow Jounin. It had been several hours since her less than pleasant interview with the Hyuuga Council of Elders, and Hinata was doing her best to keep her mind off of their thinly veiled threats. The Council was a powerful body, but with her father, Neji, Hanabi, and a majority of both the Main and Branch Family supporting her marriage, Hinata doubted they had the support to put their words into action.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Ino asked curiously, interrupting her thoughts, "You've been spacing out ever since we met for lunch. Granted, your Hyuuga eyeballs give you a creepy, drugged out look anyway."

"Gee, thanks Ino _Pig_."

"Ha! That's the spirit," Ino laughed as she patted her friend on the shoulder, "I don't like seeing you acting all depressed… You've been that way for too long. You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright," Hinata said, giggling, "Sorry if I've been behaving…"

"Like 'pre-teen Hinata!'" Ino finished for her when she trailed off. Hinata made a face, and took another bite of her takoyaki in dignified silence while Ino laughed at her own joke.

"Thanks again for agreeing to be my maid of honor," Hinata said softly when Ino had settled down, "It means a lot to me." Ino gave her a delighted grin and a thumbs-up.

"It's an honor and a pleasure, Hinata! I have to compliment you on your good taste…When it came down between me and Fore Head Girl, you made the right decision."

"Well, Sakura has been a good friend," Hinata replied softly, "But you were the one that supported and believed in me while I was trying to sort out my feelings for Naruto-kun…"

"You talk like that's in the past," Ino said with a warm expression on her face, "I'll always be here for you Hinata… you know that don't you?"

"As if any of us could forget… your nagging is a constant reminder, Ino," a wry voice commented. Shikamaru.

"Shut it, Nara!" Ino hollered in reply, "You're thirty minutes late!"

"Don't blame me," Shikamaru replied, pointing at Naruto, "The groom here had an extra errand or two or three to run. I was just tagging along for the ride."

"That's your problem! You never take charge, you just go with the flow and let things happen when you should be doing your part!"

"Spare me," Shikamaru said with rolled eyes, "I heard the same spiel last week when Temari visited."

"It bears repeating," Ino growled, "What she sees in you, I can only guess."

"Well," Shikamaru drawled, "What did you see in Sasuke?"

"Looks, class, style, and the most dreamy eyes in the world."

"That's probably what Temari sees in me… minus the 'eye-thing,'" Shikamaru said with a frown. Naruto and Ino burst into laughter. Hinata attempted to stifle a giggle, but failed beautifully.

"I think perhaps, Temari-san may have a vision problem," Hinata commented softly, setting off Naruto and Ino again. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged with exasperation.

"You know Hinata, _you_ were supposed to be a good influence on Naruto."

"I am," Hinata replied without missing a beat, "Naruto-kun just happens to be a _bad_ influence on me."

The two fiancées took out their pendants and looked at each other fondly. Grinning with pride, Naruto walked over and swept up his bride-to-be in a tight embrace, kissing her with more ardor than was considered appropriate in a public area. Hinata returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"So buy me dinner," Hinata murmured back, planting a kiss against his neck. Shikamaru groaned while Ino sighed with appreciation. Naruto dug into the pocket of his flak jacket and pulled out some crumpled looking pieces of paper. It was Hinata's turn to groan.

"I've been craving some honest to goodness ramen for at least three days now! You wouldn't believe the crap that passes for noodles in the Wave Country!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata began with a note of warning in her voice. Naruto continued on, heedless of her tone.

"It's a damn good thing I saved these coupons… Ichiraku is having a three for one special tonight. You guys lucked out tonight – I'm buying."

"Naruto-kun!"

"But Hinata…"

"You can have some for desert, Naruto-kun. We've already got reservations at Konoha Bistro…Assuming they haven't given our table up yet."

Naruto muttered something about 'troublesome women' but was brought up short when Hinata turned a stare on him. Sheepishly, he brought his index fingers together and began to rub them.

"What did I tell you?" Shikamaru lectured, "They start out demure and sweet, but before you know it, total bi--"

"You finish that sentence and it'll be your last," Ino warned as a kunai manifested itself in her hand. Shikamaru gulped and put his hands in his pockets, a sullen expression on his face. Naruto just smiled at Hinata and stuffed the worn looking coupons back into his flak jacket before putting his arm around her.

"Hinata's the boss when it comes to the important stuff." Hinata gave Ino and Shikamaru a self-satisfied grin as she leaned into Naruto's chest. "Of course, in bed, it's pretty clear who the boss--"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata half screamed, half squeaked, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Naruto laughed at his fiancée's beet red face, and pulled her closer, ignoring her squirming attempts to extricate herself.

"C'mon honey, don't be like that! I just got back from a mission…an extremely lonely, three day mission."

"W-well, you better expect a forth lonely day," Hinata replied as she struggled in his arms. Naruto laughed softly before gently placing a long kiss on her lips. The Hyuuga girl's squirming slowed to a stop and she sighed with a mixture of exasperation and affection as she allowed him to envelope her in another embrace. Shikamaru looked as if he was going to be physically ill.

"Yeah, this is great," Shikamaru said loudly, "You guys keep that up. Those of us who aren't in the process of exchanging communicable diseases will be at the restaurant. Perhaps you'll join us there later?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha Bistro billed itself as the classiest restaurant in town. To Hinata, it meant the perfect ambience to welcome back her groom-to-be with a meal that had as much style as it did flavor. To Naruto, it meant lighting that was too dim to read an overpriced menu filled with names of dishes he couldn't pronounce. He also would've bemoaned his inability to tip correctly, but Shikamaru was there to help him with the math. Ino cooed with pleasure as the well-dressed maitre d walked them to their table, admiring the paintings illuminated with recessed lighting. To Naruto, the paintings, which were each priced well over his monthly salary, resembled a tapestry of vomit combined with bird droppings.

"Hinata, I have to say, this is beautiful!" Ino practically crowed, causing several of the people seated at other tables to cast angry glances in their direction. Seeing who it was however, their glares quickly melted to surprised pleasure. Naruto and the rest of the Rookie Nine had become slight celebrities within the walls of their own village, and the people that once regarded him with distrust and fear now held deep admiration and pride for his dedicated defense of the Leaf. It was quite a reversal, but Naruto's behavior had not changed; he remained an enthusiastic, overly friendly, hyper-active, unpredictable shinobi known for his infectious smile, and fondness for pranks.

"It must have taken you forever to get reservations for this place," Ino commented as the waiter poured their drinks. Hinata nodded with a blush and took a sip of her water.

"Three months in advance, actually."

"Three months? That's outrageous isn't it Naruto!" Ino gave Naruto a pointed glare, causing him to give her a blank look of confusion. _It's not like this was news to him. It was precisely because it took so long to get a table here that he never tried._ Shikamaru surreptitiously kicked him under the table.

"What?" Naruto hissed with irritation. Ino and Shikamaru sighed simultaneously. Hinata just laughed, and opened her menu.

"It's okay ," she said softly, "I'm just happy we could have this meal together. Besides, it'll be good training for Naruto-kun. We'll be having a lot more meals like this once he's formally recognized as my husband; my father insists on Hyuuga dinner parties at least once a month."

"Dinner at the nicest restaurant in Konoha, or the cheapest noodle stand in the Wind Country…the location isn't important," Naruto replied as he slipped his hand over Hinata's, "It's the company." Hinata blushed slightly, then gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Naruto-kun, but you're still taking me here at least once a month." Naruto groaned while Ino and Shikamaru gave Hinata a thumbs-up. The waiter soon arrived and began to take their orders. Naruto was last.

"Yeah, um… I'll take this one," he muttered, pointing at an item on the menu that had the lowest price. The waiter gave him a patronizing look.

"Sir, I recommend you order something from the entrée section."

"Uh…" Naruto began to blush, "Why? What's the problem?"

"You ordered a side of mushrooms."

Hinata laughed softly, taking the menu from Naruto and placing an order for him. Naruto was inclined to pout, but Hinata's quick peck on his cheek lifted his mood swiftly, and he was in high spirits by the time Shikamaru and Ino began to discuss the wedding ceremony with them.

"Good news," Naruto declared, "Your dad agreed to pay for everything!"

"That doesn't sound like something my father would say," Hinata replied suspiciously, "Did he tell you why?"

"Well…um… I guess he's so grateful you're marrying someone as attractive and talented as me."

"The bride dowry," Hinata said in an agitated voice, "Naruto-kun, you know I don't want to use it!"

"Why not?" Naruto said with a careless grin, "That's what it's there for."

"Yes, but if I'm truly leaving my clan, I don't want to depend on them for anything anymore! Between my salary and yours, we have enough to pay for the wedding."

"Yeah," Naruto replied thoughtfully, "That's true…"

"So why not use our own money?" Hinata asked, her eyes narrowing. She knew Naruto wasn't the kind of person who would marry for money, but she hoped he understood that they would not be tapping the Hyuuga clan for monetary support under any circumstances. She refused to be beholden to that family any longer.

"It's just that…well…no, maybe you're right…"

"Just that _what_, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice remained even, but her eyes betrayed a rising uneasiness.

"Well, it's just that… I _did_ calculate our combined salaries," Naruto said with an impish smile, "And it's just enough to buy a comfortable piece of land not far from the Academy… The Old Lady even used her connections to get us a nice discount."

Hinata's eyes widened and began to water with tears. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop a ridiculous smile from spilling over her face.

"You mean… you… a house…?"

"Of course!" Naruto crowed, "You didn't think we were going to stay in my apartment for the next few years, did you? The place is a dump! Besides… we're going to need a bigger house to raise a family…Trust me, the Uzumaki clan will require its own property if Konoha is going to survive."

Hinata let out a most undignified squeal of utter delight, and threw her arms around her grinning fiancée. Blushing with a mixture of pride and eagerness, Naruto held her tight.

"So," he whispered into her ear, "We can still get ramen after dinner, right?"

"I want my dinner to go," Shikamaru commented with a sigh.


	3. Marital Vows

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. This is story is definitely going to take some time. I have it all planned out mostly, but I just can't find the time to write it down. So for now, please enjoy the update.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Naruto," Kakashi said blithely, "I take it Hiashi-sama is paying for this as well?"

Naruto was standing in the center of an elevated platform surrounded by mirrors. Bustling around him was a small, older woman with a measuring tape and several dozen pins. The object of her attention was a black hakama that was too baggy at his feet. The haori had finally begun to sit right on his tall frame, but only after nearly an hour of manipulation by her pins. The blonde Jounin had agreed to get fitted for his wedding after much prodding from Sakura and Ino, and much to his irritation, Kakashi had insisted on tagging along.

"Of course," he replied with a scowl as the tailor jabbed another pin into the fabric, scratching his ankle, "Hinata's clan has more money than I'll ever make – even after I become Hokage."

"And you're okay with using someone else's money?" Kakashi inquired with a slight grin behind his mask. Naruto shrugged before giving his former sensei a shrewd look.

"We use the tools we have available, Kakashi-sensei… that's the essence of being a shinobi, isn't it? Besides, _you_ can always pay for your outfit if you prefer."

"Now, now," Kakashi said with his hands raised placatingly, "No need to get so defensive. Personally, I see no problem with getting someone to pay for my bills. I just wanted to make sure you and Hinata were okay with it."

"Hinata was pretty upset at first," Naruto replied thoughtfully, "But she seemed to come around quickly when I told her about the house." Kakashi crinkled his eyes as another grin flashed over his face.

"The Uzumaki clan, eh? I hope you guys chose a spot far away from my apartment. I need sleep to carry out my missions."

"Pfft," Naruto replied with rolled eyes, "No way are we starting a family by _your_ apartment… it's right next to all the dirty stores and bars the old Perverted Hermit frequents. Come to think of it… that's a pretty suspicious place for you to be living, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm insulted by what you're implying," Kakashi said indignantly, "After all the time and effort I put into training you--"

"Reading that dirty book and showing up late!" Naruto yelled back disdainfully, "Yeah, I can't wait to take a team of Genin under my wing… it's like paid time off."

"You shouldn't judge us by Kakashi," a deep, booming voice commented from the entrance. Asuma.

"Honestly Naruto, try to have a little respect for your elders. Remember that Kakashi saved your life on numerous occasions," Iruka added as he gave his favorite former student an exasperated smile. Naruto rolled his eyes again and leapt off the platform, eliciting a squawk of protest from the tailor.

"Nice outfit," Iruka commented wryly as the fox ninja struggled out of his haori and kicked off the hakama. Underneath, he was clad in the blue body suit common to shinobi at the Chuunin level or above.

"To think, you would be the first one to tie the knot out of all of us," Asuma added as he took a drag from his cigarette, "I guess you really do have a shot at becoming Hokage."

"Sheesh," Naruto growled as he donned his flak jacket, "It's like a gathering of all the senior citizen shinobi! You guys invited the Old Bastard and the Closet Pervert too?"

"This is the thanks we get for all the time and effort we put into your generation?" Asuma complained as he blew out a cloud of smoke. Iruka coughed irritably, waving at the gray vapor that suddenly enveloped his face. Kakashi sighed to himself and stood up with a dignified clearing of his throat. Naruto gave him a glare.

"You plan on keeping me here all day, or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You've gotten more perceptive, Naruto," Kakashi said in an approving tone of voice.

"No, you've just lost your subtlety in your old age," Naruto countered irritably, "What's going on?"

"Naruto," Iruka began diplomatically, "Everyone is very excited about your upcoming marriage to Hinata. We think it's wonderful how close the two of you have become over the years…"

"But?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Iruka appeared a little flustered, so Kakashi jumped in.

"But we want you to be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Naruto, I know more than anyone how dedicated you are to your life's ambition… Becoming Hokage is not just a dream for you anymore… Tsunade-sama and the rest of the Jounin believe you have what it takes to lead Konoha once she's stepped down."

Naruto's face turned slightly red, as he took a moment to absorb the compliment. It was the highest praise he had ever received from Kakashi, and he didn't know how to respond.

"Becoming a husband is also quite an undertaking, that is by itself, worthy of being classified as a 'life's ambition,'" Kakashi continued earnestly, "It will take enormous amounts of time, energy, and patience to be a good husband… and ten times as much to be a good father. I hope you understand how difficult it will be to raise a family and be the Hokage all at the same time."

Naruto's face took on a look of preoccupied thought that the gathered shinobi had rarely seen. He suddenly looked much older than his years, and Kakashi was struck by how similar to the Forth Hokage, he looked. Abruptly, the quiet thoughtfulness evaporated, and an overwhelming surge of confidence seemed to light up his face.

"I understand what you're talking about," Naruto said with a soft grin, "And I've been giving it a lot of thought over the last few days." Asuma and Kakashi watched him thoughtfully, while Iruka simply smiled.

"I know I'm not as old as you geezers, so I don't have as much experience… but I don't want any more. I love Hinata… It's as simple as that. She stood by me when no one believed in me, and I stood by her when she didn't believe in herself. Now, I want to make sure that she's never sad again. And I can do that by being the best damn Hokage in the history of Konoha!"

"Hey, hey… Easy with the yelling," Kakashi commented as smiled proudly, "You've convinced me already…"

"OHHHH! Naruto! That was truly a rousing speech!" A deafening bellow issued from the entrance. Gai stood in the doorway, the sunlight illuminating his bright green spandex. "But you forgot to finish it off with a 'nice guy' pose!" He illustrated his point by giving them a powerful thumbs-up sign, accompanied by a dazzling grin of white teeth."

Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly and returned the pose, grinning for all he was worth. He had been practicing secretly every morning in front of the bathroom mirror, and was confident his technique was almost at Gai's level. The dazzling sparkle of Naruto's teeth threw a white light into the older Jounin's face, causing him to stumble backwards with surprise.

"Nice one, Naruto!" the Jounin in green tights declared with an even brighter grin, "Your talents have been developing in all respects! You had best beware, Kakashi… Your student may prove to be an even worthier rival than you!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a long stare before shaking his head.

"Naruto… you're dead to me."

Asuma and Iruka started laughing as Naruto began to shout a variety of colorful obscenities at his old teacher. From behind several large manikins decked out in garish colored robes, Kurenai slipped out of the store, satisfied with what she heard. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched the older woman leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooooo! Hinata, it's gorgeous," Sakura squealed with delight as her friend emerged from the fitting room. Hinata's dark hair was pulled back in an elaborate braid, lending a more exotic quality to her naturally pretty face. She was clad in a pure white, silken kimono with silver trim. Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten all let out a sigh that seemed to combine eagerness, admiration, and jealousy in one breath. As the gathered kunoichi continued to gush, Hinata's face began to turn bright red. She quickly turned to face the approaching tailor, letting the old woman attack her outfit with measuring tape and pins.

"I like this a lot more than the last time I caught you coming out of fitting room," Kurenai commented with a smile as she walked in through the door. Ino and Hinata both winced while Sakura and Ten Ten tittered with laughter. The last time Kurenai had seen her former student emerge from a fitting room, Hinata had been clad in a white bikini, posing for Naruto. Naruto had confided to her several years later that the image of her clad in that swimsuit had given him his first nosebleed, and still did to this day, if he wasn't careful.

"Give the girl a break, Kurenai," a younger sounding, languorous voice commented from behind Hinata's former teacher. Mitarashi Anko strode in, her face dancing with mischief. "Her plan worked didn't it? Give the boys a peek of the goods, and they'll follow you anywhere." Hinata's blush deepened, and she looked at her feet resolutely. Kurenai frowned disapprovingly, and would have said something if it weren't for another voice that cut in.

"Seriously, Anko! Watch your language. Not everyone has to skip around in a mesh shirt without a bra on to attract men." Anko turned her fierce looking grin on the woman standing behind her. Shizune.

"Big words, Shizu-chan," the kunoichi in the mesh shirt replied with a grin, "But I guess you need them to make up for smaller goods." She emphasized the word 'smaller' while she glanced significantly at Shizune's breasts. The medical ninja gasped with outrage, covering her chest and tossing the taller woman a glare.

"Well, I guess Iruka-sensei likes 'em tiny, eh? Easier for him to manage since he's got small hands… Speaking of small hands… I guess you're going out with Iruka-sensei because of his personality, right?" Shizune turned a dark red as Anko cackled gleefully. Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten were wisely keeping silent, while Hinata continued to examine the ground. Kurenai sighed with exasperation.

"Speaking of 'going out,'" Shizune said with a slow, wicked grin, "How have your dates with Gai been going? I can always arrange another one for you."

"Don't you dare!" Anko screamed with more force than she intended. The other kunoichi began to laugh as she belatedly clamped her mouth shut, turning beet red. Shizune sauntered past the frozen Jounin and gave Hinata a smile.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. I hope you're not feeling nervous…"

"I am," Hinata replied softly, "But not as nervous as Naruto-kun is probably feeling right about now."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kurenai drawled as she came up and gave her former pupil a soft squeeze on the arm, "I just happened to overhear a conversation he was having with Kakashi…" The other kunoichi quickly converged on the two, their faces eager for the latest gossip. When Kurenai finished her story, there was a collective sigh of appreciation from the gathered females. Ino nudged Sakura with her elbow.

"You never told me what a romantic that idiot teammate of yours was."

"He doesn't let it show very often," the pink haired Jounin replied with a shrug, "Despite the way he acts most of the time, Naruto really is something."

"Yes," Hinata declared pertly, "He's _my_ something." The laughter and applause filled the entire store, and earned the women a disapproving cluck from the tailor working on Hinata's kimono.

"So," Anko began wickedly, "You must be excited about your first night of intimacy… The brat has Kyuubi's chakra at his disposal. That must mean he's got unlimited stamina! When you've had your fun with him, let me borrow him for a bit… I've always wondered what it would be like with a demon…" Hinata turned bright red again, and began to twiddle her fingers.

"You've had something close to a demon, Anko," Kurenai put in dryly, "Well, to be precise, you've had a _beast_…"

"A Beautiful, Green Beast of Konoha!" Shizune crowed as Ten Ten, Ino, and Sakura burst into another fit of laughter. They all did one of Gai's trademark poses, which caused even Hinata to start giggling. When the tumult died down, the tailor stood up with great dignity and politely informed them that everyone except Hinata was banned from the shop for the next two weeks.

"Good going, Shizu-chan," Anko commented darkly as they filed out. Shizune stuck her tongue out at her friend and waved a goodbye to Hinata. Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten followed them out, indicating that they would meet her for dinner that night. Kurenai was the last to leave, giving her a smile.

"Well done, Hinata," she said, "I'm proud of you."

Hinata bowed her head, and gave her former sensei a warm smile of her own.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

"Just Kurenai, from now on. I think I could learn a few things from _you_ at this point."

"Thank you, Kurenai," Hinata said with another bow, but added softly, "-sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sighed to herself wearily as she set down a large stack of papers. Her right wrist was beginning to cramp, and her head was already throbbing. In the seven years she had served as Hokage of Konoha, great upheaval and conflict had served as a constant source of long and tedious paperwork. Now that Akatsuki was destroyed, and Orochimaru dead, a relative peace had been established between the great ninja villages. Much to Tsunade's disappointment, peace brought with it an even larger slew of forms to be signed, and projects to approve.

"You might as well come out," she commented irritably, "I could always tell when you were around." Silence answered her. She growled inarticulately, stood up, and slammed her fist against a large column holding up the roof of the outside balcony. The entire building seemed to shake, and seconds later, a certain white-haired Sannin lost his footing, and slid off the roof. He would have fallen at least thirty stories if Tsunade hadn't reached out and plucked him out of the air, dumping him unceremoniously on to the balcony.

"Yo, Tsunade," Jiraiya said nonchalantly as he picked himself up.

"Don't 'yo' me, you damn moron," she snarled, "What are you doing here? Peeping at the bathouse wasn't enough?"

"I don't peep at senior citizens," Jiraiya replied with a wicked grin, "It's not good for my writing--" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because Tsunade slammed him head first into her desk, splitting the thick wood as if it were made of cheap balsa. Outside, Shizune sighed and began to fill out another requisition form. As much as she admired the legendary Frog Hermit, she often wished Jiraiya would keep his meetings with Tsunade outside, around less valuable objects.

"You and your brat of an apprentice are practically indistinguishable," Tsunade snarled at her former teammate, who lay prone on the floor amidst the wrecked pile of wood, "You both have a special talent for irritating everyone."

"Don't say that," Jiraiya said in a muffled voice, his face still firmly planted in the ground, "I'm a far superior example of masculinity on any given day."

The big, white-haired shinobi stood up and brushed off the splinters from his garish robes, and gave Tsunade a smug grin before taking a seat on a couch along the far right side of her office. The Fifth Hokage rolled her eyes and walked over to a couch on the opposite side, seating herself and pouring out a generous dollop of sake. Taking a big gulp, she willed the irritation out of her body, and tossed him a questioning look.

"I've got some information that may or may not be of any consequence," Jiraiya said calmly, "You're well aware of my apprentice's engagement to the Hyuuga girl, I'm sure."

Tsunade nodded. Everyone in Konoha knew about the engagement. Dignitaries from every major Hidden Village were arriving in droves to attend the upcoming wedding ceremony. Security issues had stretched Konoha's manpower to the limit, but the Hidden Sand had lent a sizable force of Jounin to assist with the festivities, thanks to the firm friendship between Naruto and Gaara, the present Kazekage.

"The most unlikely marriage in the history of Konoha," Tsunade said with a fond smile, "Konoha's loudest, number one unpredictable shinobi is going to wed Konoha's soft and delicate Hyuuga heiress. Why? What's the matter? Is the brat getting cold feet?"

"No, no," Jiraiya replied with a wave of his hands, "Despite his irrefutable stupidity, the idiot knows a good thing when he sees it. The issue stems from the Hyuuga clan, as you may have already guessed."

"I talked with Hiashi," Tsunade said with a shrug, "The old bastard is as stiff as ever, but he's offered his blessing."

"It's not Hiashi," Jiraiya murmured softly, "It's the Council."

Tsunade scowled. The Council of Elders wielded authority that seemed to supersede even the Head of the Hyuuga clan at times. She had heard of the cold-blooded sacrifice Hyuuga Hizashi had been ordered into by the powerful group from her former master, the Third Hokage. Though Sarutobi made it clear that a Hokage's authority does not extend into the affairs of a clan, his disapproval at the way the matter was handled was obvious.

"You know my authority in clan matters is extremely limited," Tsunade said reluctantly, "And the Hyuuga Elders are a zealous group. We'll need a contingency plan to deal with them, should their obsession with bloodline purity become a liability."

"I'm working on it," Jiraiya offered with a grin, "I should have something for you when I get back from the bath house."

"You and your damn peeping," Tsunade snapped angrily. Jiraiya turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"You're mistaking disgust for jealousy. It's a common mistake of idiots."

"I love you too."

"Ugh! How can you even say that with a straight face," Tsunade shrieked with horror. Jiraiya's grin fell slightly, but he quickly picked it back up.

"If only _I_ found a Hinata when I was younger… someone that would actually let me take her on a date. Instead, I had to deal with some grouchy, uncouth, flat-chested blonde that would never go out with me."

"You weren't the kind of man that would settle down and accept responsibility," Tsunade said with a dismissive snort, "How could I accept someone like you into my life?"

"Heh," Jiraiya scoffed as he turned to leap off the balcony, "How would you know? You never gave me a chance. Guess you and _your_ apprentice are indistinguishable too… you judge people without giving them a fair trial." Without another word, the white-haired sennin jumped out, leaping from building to building until he disappeared. Tsunade walked over to the balcony, and stared out over the village, a thoughtful expression on her face. After a long moment, she turned and walked back inside.


	4. Father's Choice

Hiashi walked swiftly down the hall, his face a mask of intense concentration. His strides were swift, yet so soft that none save a trained shinobi would have heard him approaching. The fact that his footsteps were heavy enough for _anyone_ to hear him suggested he was in a particularly foul mood. The attendants and servants knew to keep out of his way, and they cringed sympathetically as Izanami bravely strode forward to make her report.

"Hiashi-sama," the tall woman said, dauntless of her master's countenance, "The arrangements have been made with Hinata-sama's dowry. Ryota-san has made the transfers and awaits further instructions." Hiashi stared at her coldly, his face seemingly carved in ice. Izanami stared back without blinking, her cool demeanor unwavering in the face of his freezing rage. Slowly, the tension seemed to seep out of Hiashi, and he sighed slightly before relaxing his eyes. Izanami's face did not change, but her posture relaxed slightly. The house staff collectively sighed with relief; it seemed for the present, Hiashi's temper would be reigned in.

"Very good," Hiashi replied softly, "I would like to speak with Ryota as soon as possible. Send him to my study." Izanami bowed and turned to leave, but Hiashi stopped her.

"Walk with me for a moment, Izanami," he said softly. Inclining her head, the Branch House member fell into step next to him. The swishing of their robes and their soft footfalls were the only sounds either made for a long time as they made their way out of the main compound, and meandered through the large garden set in the back.

"You're not going to ask me what the problem is?" Hiashi murmured without turning to face her. Izanami inclined her head, and smiled softly.

"It is not my place Hiashi-sama. I would not seek to advise you on matters above my station."

"Izanami-kun," Hiashi said with exasperation he would reveal to few others, "Your sense of propriety is presently only matched by your loyalty to the Hyuuga clan, but there is a time and place for decorum."

"What better time than when on duty with the leader of my clan?" Izanami replied softly. Hiashi turned away so she wouldn't see his smile.

"Do you remember the first day we met, Izanami?" The tall kunoichi came to an abrupt stop, her cheeks bright red. Hiashi stopped as well, an obvious glint of amusement danced in his pale eyes.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama," Izanami began uncertainly, "That was quite a long time ago…"

"Yes, it was," Hiashi replied with a smirk, "I was twenty-two and you were about six. I was overseeing a training session of the Branch House. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Izanami said quietly. Her expression was one of stoic acceptance as Hiashi sighed with uncharacteristic wistfulness. She was only six at the time, yet her intelligent competence in shinobi training had earned her a place with the House Guard that was charged with protecting Main House members.

"You were quite outspoken back then," Hiashi commented softly, "Though I can hardly blame you."

Izanami said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the ground. Hiashi smirked slightly at this and turned from her to watch the pattern of shadows that passing clouds were casting on the garden.

At the time of her meeting with Hiashi, Izanami had just lost her entire family during a raid against the Hyuuga compound by Hidden Mist shinobi intent on capturing a live specimen for research on Bloodline Limits. To prevent Main House members from being captured, the Branch House families were sent out to act as human shields until reinforcements from Konoha could arrive. More than fifty lives were lost in a single day, and as was the case with Izanami, entire families had been wiped out. The Branch House members who lost their lives were not exalted or honored in a ceremony, nor was any memorial raised in their memory. Their sacrifice was simply what was expected of those born into a fate that had been decided for them long ago.

In the end, the secrets of the Byakugan remained safe, but Izanami's faith in her clan was utterly shattered. Thoroughly embittered, she lashed out at Hiashi, who had just recently been appointed as Head only several weeks back.

"Do you remember what you said?"

"I called you an insensitive murderer more concerned about preserving a genetic peculiarity than the clan that owns it."

"You were the youngest person in attendance, but your words had more truth to them than any adviser that has served me since." Izanami kept staring at the ground, her face betraying nothing beyond the slight tic that had started near her left eye.

"Your candor was severely punished," Hiashi murmured, "I heard you spent a week bedridden during your recovery. The Elders suggested I have you removed from the House Guard, but I knew you were destined for greater things."

"You honor me beyond what I can give in return, Hiashi-sama," Izanami whispered.

"Your intelligence, your sense of duty, and your reliability are things I have come to take for granted, Izanami-kun," Hiashi replied matter-of-factly, "To be perfectly honest, I have never had much use for this division in our family. It is the same division that robbed me of a brother, and held my only nephew hostage for nearly eight years. I have always asked much of you Izanami, but that is only because I trust you. Now, I'm asking the most difficult favor of all."

"Hiashi-sama?" Izanami raised her eyes to the Hyuuga Head. Hiashi's pale eyes glittered with anticipation.

"I want you to be honest with me. No slip-talk or double-speak; I want you to converse with me as if we were truly family members. Can you do this for me, Izanami?"

"Hiashi-sama… I…" Izanami's voice wavered slightly, "I will try."

"What do you think of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He is the strongest shinobi in Konoha, and quite possibly, the world," Izanami replied evenly, "If he were truly ambitious, it would be a simple matter for him to kill Tsunade-sama and take the title of Hokage for himself."

"Do you approve of his desire to wed my firstborn daughter?" Izanami hesitated until Hiashi cleared his throat harshly.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

Still, the Hyuuga woman continued to hesitate. Hiashi placed his hand on her shoulder, jolting her up to look at him. Calmly, he looked into her eyes.

"Izanami?"

"Naruto… Naruto is the best thing that has ever happened to Hinata-sama."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi frowned slightly, puzzled by her words. If anything, Naruto's interest in his daughter had been a continual source of frustration for the clan Head.

"Hinata-sama… Hinata-sama is one of the strongest Hyuuga clan members I have ever met," Izanami replied unabashedly as Hiashi snorted incredulously, "Despite the complete lack of compassion or warmth in her family, she managed to stay true to herself, and became a better person because of it."

"But Izanami, surely you of the Branch House would be proud to call attention to Neji, the prodigy of our clan?"

Izanami actually snorted derisively, shocking both herself and Hiashi. Not willing to let up however, the tall woman continued on with passionate conviction.

"Neji? Neji was strong only in appearance. His anger with the injustice of his position never extended to include the rest of us. The righteous indignation which drove him was merely jealousy of a position he desired for himself. Were he a Main House member, his desire to seek equality would never have existed." Izanami stopped for a moment, hesitating before finding the courage to continue.

"Hinata-sama, in all her homely, inadequate weakness, found the inner-strength to defy what she viewed as unjust. Even before you chose to discard her in favor of Hanabi-sama, she would constantly visit the Branch House, bringing food and other gifts. She never said it outright, but we all knew it was her way of trying to heal the rift that had been tearing our clan apart for the last century."

"Hinata… she…"

"She's the best thing the Hyuuga clan has produced in the last fifty years," Izanami interrupted fiercely, "And letting her marry Uzumaki Naruto is the first good thing you've ever done for her as a parent." Hiashi rocked backwards on his heels upon hearing her words, his face momentarily clouded with shock before he swiftly masked it. A long, pregnant silence passed between them, before Izanami dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn, Hiashi-sama," she said softly, "However, you did wish for my honesty." Hiashi spared her a glance before smiling weakly.

"I did indeed, Izanami-kun, and as always, you proved yourself reliable to a fault. Thank you for your assistance. Please inform Ryota I will be in my study."

With a deep bow, the Hyuuga woman turned and departed without a whisper of sound. Hiashi turned his glance skyward and sighed softly. _The clouds are nice today_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You two didn't…. Please tell me you didn't," Tsunade groaned more to herself than at the two shinobi standing in front of her. Her desk lay in a heap of splinters; the replacement wouldn't arrive for another three days, so the Fifth Hokage chose to stand while she conducted her business. A blushing Hinata and a grinning Naruto returned her stare with a mixture of pride and trepidation.

"We did, Granny Tsunade… no point in pretending we didn't."

"Please accept our most sincere apologies," Hinata added after jabbing Naruto with her elbow, "Naruto-kun and I are in love, and Jiraiya-sama thought there was no point in delaying what comes naturally, so…"

"Jiraiya had his hand in this?" Tsunade snarled irritably, "It would figure, that insensitive, old bastard. Do you two realize the implications of your actions? This could quickly become a scandal if word got out!"

Hinata cringed slightly, but held her head high, while Naruto stuck out his lower lip and scowled at the older woman. He looked as if he were about to say something obnoxious, but Hinata placed a restraining hand on his arm and he quickly subsided. Tsunade could barely contain her smirk at the interplay between the two. No one in all of Konoha or anywhere in the world for that matter, could restrain Naruto's legendary impulsiveness. No one, save for the quiet, unassuming kunoichi standing next to him. Hinata gave Naruto a soft glance and unspoken communication flashed between the two of them. The blonde Jounin gave a monumental sigh, placed his hands behind his head, and glanced off to his side.

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata began firmly, "While Naruto-kun and I both appreciate your concern for our situation, we also feel that our personal lives are our own business and no one else's. We both gave the matter serious thought before acting upon it. Please do not dishonor our decision by second guessing us." She finished by placing her hand on top of Naruto's. The tall Jounin pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her.

"Fine, fine!" Tsunade growled as she tossed up her hands, "I should've know better than to try and control you two. I must be getting old…" She threw Naruto the dirtiest of looks when he started to snicker.

"I'll do what I can to put out the fires. You two just lay low for a while and wait for the scheduled ceremony. If you see Jiraiya, send him my way… I'd like to have a few words with him." The emphasis she placed on 'words' promised more agony than Naruto or Hinata cared to imagine. They both inclined their heads and stepped out of the room.

"I've never seen Tsunade-sama so upset before," Hinata murmured thoughtfully as they walked down the long corridor leading from the Hokage's office. Naruto glanced down at her and grinned impishly.

"Don't worry about it, Short Stuff, the Old Lady's just concerned about us. I'm her favorite, after all." Hinata's eyes narrowed at her significant other.

"I believe you rank somewhere below Shizune-san, Sakura-san and Ton-ton… and don't call me Short Stuff," she said a bit peevishly.

"Would you rather I call you Weirdo instead?" Naruto teased, causing Hinata's cheeks to puff out with indignation. His grin turned into laughter as he took a look at her angry face. "Maybe I should call you 'chipmunk,' the way your cheeks are puffed out like that, it looks like your storing some food for the winter." Hinata turned a bright red and sputtered something before calming down. With a bright smile, she tucked herself under his left arm, leaning into his chest affectionately.

Smugly, Naruto wrapped his arm around her; confident he had won. He was going to say something conciliatory, but suddenly, the chakra flow to his left leg ceased. Several crucial tenketsu had been sealed. With a strangled curse of surprise, he crashed to the floor, his left leg completely paralyzed. Belatedly, he looked up at Hinata, who returned his glare with a look of complete innocence.

"Naruto-kun," she exclaimed with feigned shock, "What happened? It's not like an accomplished Jounin such as yourself to simply trip over your feet! We can't have a future Hokage being so clumsy. What would people think?"

"Probably the same thing they've been thinking for the last decade or so," a wry voice commented from down the hall. Neji regarded his cousin and friend with a warm grin, uncrossed his arms, and strode over to greet them. Hinata smiled softly and let him plant a kiss on her cheek, while Naruto struggled to pick himself up.

"Neji! Watch where you put your lips!" Naruto barked up at the Hyuuga genius, "That's my woman, in case you forgot!"

"Naruto," Neji replied as if he hadn't heard the blonde's exclamation, "Ten Ten wants you and Hinata-sama over for dinner later on tonight. She's been in the kitchen all afternoon, getting something ready." Naruto blanched slightly, giving his friend a knowing look. Neji nodded in return, shivering with apprehension. Ten Ten's prowess as a weapons master was unmatched, and she was widely regarded as one of the most skilled kunoichi in the village. Her talent with bladed weapons however, did not extend into the kitchen. Lee once commented that by eating Ten Ten's cooking, he was actually training to deal with the Gentle Fist technique because it was toughening up his internal organs.

Hinata sighed with exasperation upon seeing the unspoken exchange between Naruto and her cousin. She kneeled down and pressed her fingers against several spots on Naruto's left leg, allowing green chakra to flow into him. The tenketsus abruptly opened, and the fox ninja pulled himself up with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Would you two please stop it," she said, amusement coloring her voice, "I'll go pay her a visit right now, and see if I can help her a little." Naruto's cerulean eyes glowed with relief and he gave his a wife a hug. Neji cleared his throat, looking extremely remorseful.

"Unfortunately, Hinata-sama, that won't be possible. I just received word that your father would like to speak with you at home. I would escort you myself, but I have to file a mission report." Naruto gave Neji a big grin and slapped him on the arm.

"How are the little squirts doing?"

"They are performing adequately," Neji said as he adjusted his forehead protector, "Though they have this bizarre habit of refusing to meet my eyes when we conduct lessons." Having since stepped down from his position with the ANBU several months ago, Neji had taken on the responsibility of training a group of Genin. Though considered young for teaching duties, his extensive experience gave the Hyuuga all the credentials he needed. Rumor had gotten out that Neji's skill with the Byakugan was so extensive that by using it, he could see through your soul and read your mind. His students lived in constant fear that eye contact with their instructor would lead to his extraction of all their secrets.

"Give 'em some time," Naruto returned happily, "They grow on you, I promise."

"I was a little scared of Kurenai-sensei at first," Hinata put in, "But now I regard her like family."

"I was a little disgusted with Gai at first," Neji replied with a snort, "But now I regard him with even greater contempt." Naruto laughed uproariously while Hinata gave her cousin a jaundiced look.

"Neji-niisan," she warned softly.

"Alright, alright," he said with both hands raised placatingly, "I was only joking. At any rate, Hinata-sama, you best return as soon as you can. Kanaye-san sounded extremely agitated when he told me to find you. I'll meet you back at the compound." He inclined his head to her and gave Naruto a brief smile before striding down the hall towards the Hokage's office. Hinata sighed morosely, then turned to look at Naruto, a glum expression on her face. Naruto's blue eyes lit up with concern, and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, this is clan business… I'll take care of it myself, Naruto-kun. Hopefully for the last time." Naruto gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned with a giggle. After hugging him tightly, she turned and walked away, her head held high. Naruto watched her go, a proud expression plastered on his face.

"You keep staring like that and your face might get stuck the way it is," a mocking voice cut into his thoughts, "Though considering your looks, that might be an improvement." Naruto growled and rounded on the source of derision.

"Keep it up Dog Breath, and you won't be invited to the reception!" Kiba and Shino both stood in front of Naruto, their postures relaxed. Kiba laughed loudly, his voice echoing down the halls. Next to him, Akamaru gave a reproachful bark. The canine had grown considerably over the last five years, and could hardly be considered little anymore. Shino remained as inscrutable as ever, the only difference being the addition of a flak jacket under his large trench coat. Kiba was simply taller, and his hooded jacket had been traded in for a flak jacket.

"Naruto," Shino began in monotone, "Kiba and I were both headed out to get a drink. We were wondering if you'd like to join us." The blonde Jounin crossed his arms and regarded his old friends shrewdly.

"It really depends on who's buying," he said coolly. Kiba nudged his former teammate with his elbow.

"Someone's gotten real stingy ever since he bought himself a house. Good thing Shino and I are both heirs to powerful and rich clans. Unlike a certain orphan shinobi with unlimited stamina, we were raised with manners. Since your life as a free man is nearly at an end, Shino and I decided the least we could do is buy you a drink."

"Please excuse Kiba," Shino added matter-of-factly, "He's an idiot."

Naruto burst out laughing while Kiba sputtered with outrage. Shino's fore way into the realm of jokes was awkward at best, but Naruto was more than willing to let him try. Raising his hands and gesturing for them to lead, he followed them out the Hokage tower.

"When you said 'drink,' you meant ramen, right."

Kiba groaned with disgust.


	5. Marital Arts!

**Author's Notes**: Wow. This one took quite some time to get out. I'm planning one more chapter after this… The school I work at is going on break within the next week, so hopefully I'll be able to finish the story by then. Until then, thanks for all the comments and input. It helps me to formulate better ideas every time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's footfalls through the long hall way of the Hyuuga manor seemed to reverberate with ominous tidings as she made her way from the main entrance to the secluded room where the Main House members typically conducted meetings of great import. The house was completely devoid of any servants, and even the Main House compound grounds were abandoned. The Hyuuga girl's shinobi training had kicked in from the moment she had returned home, and she remained on guard even as she composed her face into a mask of tranquil neutrality.

A constant target of derision and ridicule by the Council Elders and many in the Main House, Hinata survived her daily torment by creating a powerful mental barrier which had insulated her from all but the harshest criticism. Now that her skills and confidence had improved exponentially, Hinata maintained the mask simply to keep her disgust with the Council from hurting her father's attempts at political reform within the family.

Hinata took a deep breath in front of the shoji door leading into the council chambers, and confidently slid it aside, stepping into the dimly lit room. A single lantern illuminated a small dais at the center of the room, where she was expected to stand. Seated on raised platforms hidden in the shadows, the Council of Elders stared at her expectantly.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama," Katsuro's voice greeted mildly, "Please take your place in the center so that we may begin conducting business." Hinata nodded nonchalantly, eschewing the traditional bow expected of all called before the Council, and strode over to the dais. Her actions set off a series of hushed conversations as the various members expressed their disapproval. Katsuro cleared his throat loudly and the whispering died down. Hinata stood silently at the dais, her expression neutral, but her eyes burned with defiance.

"Hinata-sama," Katsuro began politely, "You have always been something of a disappointment to this clan. Your weakness in character and your ineptitude as a shinobi were constant sources of embarrassment for the Hyuuga. We are Konoha's--"

"Oldest and most powerful clan," Hinata interrupted solemnly, "Yes, Katsuro-san, I'm familiar with our clan's illustrious past. I was raised with the knowledge of what a failure I represented to the Main House." Angry murmuring began to break out at her words. No one save the Head of the clan had ever dared to interrupt an Elder before, and that was only under extreme circumstances.

"Then you must also understand what a risk you represent to the Hyuuga if you were to leave our protection without the added insurance of the Cursed Seal," Kanaye spat contemptuously, "Even if that blonde demon somehow were to keep you safe, your children may bear the inheritance of our clan. You can't be so selfish as to place your desires over your clan." Hinata smiled pleasantly in the direction of Kanaye's voice. There was a sharp increase of hushed conversation as she considered her words.

"What would you like me to say, Kanaye-san? I have always done my best to do you proud."

"Hinata-sama," Katsuro began again, "After much discussion, the Council has decided it will not ask you to refrain from marrying Uzumaki Naruto. Nor will we demand that you place the Cursed Seal on any of your children." Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly, and despite her best efforts, a look of puzzlement flashed across her face. In the shadows, Katsuro's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"You must however, agree to stay within the Hyuuga clan. Your children shall be raised as Hyuuga, and your husband will swear allegiance to our family."

"I do not believe Naruto-kun will agree to that," Hinata replied with a sardonic smile, "Please forgive my lack of decorum, but I must inquire as to why we are still having this discussion. The clan Head has already decided my wedding will take place as planned."

"Yes," Kanaye agreed smugly, "So he has. However, a clan Head removed from his position may expect to see some, if not all of his edicts reversed."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata barked before she could control her rising anxiety. Katsuro chuckled softly, his laugh echoing through the chamber.

"Hiashi-sama has been judged incapable of continuing his duties as leader of this clan," Katsuro stated calmly, "We have seen fit to remove him, and rule in his place until a more suitable Head can be found." Another lantern flared to life, and Hinata let out an involuntary gasp. The pale, yellow light of the flame illuminated a small portion of stage set behind Hinata. Two figures lay slumped forward, their features unmistakable. Hiashi and Hanabi. Two masked shinobi wearing the robes of the Main House stood over them, their hands cocked to deliver a killing blow.

"It was decided we would negotiate with you, Hinata-sama. Despite your failure as a Hyuuga, or perhaps because of it, we knew you would be more open to a dialogue than your father or sister."

Hinata tore her eyes from the crumpled forms of her family and turned to face the Elders, a pained expression on her face. Katsuro smiled.

"Hinata-sama," he began soothingly, "We offer you a chance to reclaim your inheritance. Hiashi-sama and your sister were too stubborn in their pride to be reasonable. You will make a more suitable Head of the clan because you are not blinded by the same arrogance that forced us to take such drastic steps."

"You would make _me _the leader of the Hyuuga clan?" Hinata asked bitterly, "The embarrassment of the Main House? The discarded offspring of Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Hinata-sama," Kanaye's voice cracked like a whip, "The Council has no time for your outbursts of self-pity. The right choice is obvious to anyone with a brain capable of higher functions."

"Then," Hinata said softly, "My children would become heirs?"

"Yes," Katsuro murmured approvingly, "Under the proper tutelage by the Council, your firstborn would gain the right to succeed you. Come now, Hinata-sama. Perhaps in the past, bad decisions were made. We are offering you the chance to chart a new course for your destiny."

"What of Neji-niisan," Hinata inquired flatly, "He remains the strongest Hyuuga to date. Didn't you plan to accept him as Head of the clan?" Hushed whispers began to buzz within the chamber until Katsuro cleared his throat noisily.

"While Neji certainly possesses the strength of the Hyuuga clan, he does not have the appropriate humility to lead." Hinata's eyes twitched at the word 'humility.' Katsuro continued. "He is very much like your father and sister – too great of a liability to be left unsupervised. Do not worry about your cousin, Hinata-sama. He is of the Branch House. The Cursed Seal shall keep him in line. It has never failed us."

"No," Hinata whispered, "I don't suppose it has." She lay both hands on the podium in front of her and hung her head between her shoulders. Her dark gray robes spilled over and pooled in front of her. Sighing softly to herself, she raised her head up and brought her eyes to bear on the Council. Katsuro and Kanaye both stiffened with surprise. The expression she wore was not one of acquiescence or fear. It was one of unshakeable confidence. Her face bore no other emotion beyond certainty.

"For years," she stated loudly, "For years I wondered why I was born the person I am. I was the exact opposite of what the Hyuuga clan strove for in their leaders. I was a failure to my clan, a disappointment to my father, and an embarrassment to our House. I wondered why I was so inadequate. I wondered what was wrong with me." She stopped abruptly, and smiled at them. Without so much as a whisper of sound, she flashed behind the two Main House assassins standing over her sister and father. Her hands struck with incredible precision, and the two assassins toppled over, dead before they hit the ground.

Hinata raised her eyes to the Council, her Byakugan fully activated. She gave them a sneer of utter disdain.

"When Naruto-kun defeated my cousin during the Chuunin exams, he promised that as Hokage, he would change the Hyuuga clan for the better. I see now that the person 'destined' to change the Hyuuga was not Naruto-kun or my cousin…... It was me." Her eyes pulsed with chakra, and the Council members felt the probe of her gaze pierce the very core of their thoughts.

"If you touch them," she said, stepping in front of her father and sister, "I will _kill_ you." She gave a giant tug on her robe, and it flew off, pooling on the ground in a flutter. Hinata stood clad in a dark blue, form fitting body suit. Over that, she wore a smaller, more compact Jounin vest. With a fierce smile, she pulled her forehead protector from one of the pouches, and draped it around her neck like a necklace. She slid into the Gentle Fist stance and waited. Kanaye snarled with outrage, while Katsuro sighed to himself.

"Will you not reconsider, Hinata-sama?" Katsuro implored, "It pains us to have to destroy an entire family, but for the survival of the Hyuuga clan, we will do what we must." Hinata's eyes narrowed, and tendrils of azure chakra began to dance around her.

"Very well," Katsuro said wearily, "Kill them all. Then dispose of the bodies." At his words, a legion of assassins leapt from the shadows and advanced upon Hinata. The Hyuuga Jounin smiled to herself. Most of them were mercenaries hired from another country. They would be unfamiliar with her Jyuuken technique. Confirming her suspicions, several of them executed the hand seals for Bunshin jutsu. With loud puffs of smoke, multiple decoys popped into existence and joined the attack. With her Byakugan, Hinata could easily determine the Genjutsu from the real thing.

The enemy shinobi split up and came at her from several directions, flinging shuriken and kunai at her in an attempt to catch her off guard. With nearly effortless grace, the Leaf kunoichi dodged almost every projectile and deflected the remaining few with her own kunai. Spinning aside as an attacker came at her, she tapped his lower back when he passed by, destroying his lumbar nerves and causing his legs to give out. As the man struggled to get up, she backflipped over him, tapping his forehead and killing him instantly.

Hinata carved out a gruesome trail of corpses as she danced in and out of battle with her assailants, using well-placed blows to instantly kill or cripple them. The mecernaries' battle cries grew more and more desperate as their ranks continued to be thinned at an alarming rate. Off in the shadows Katsuro nodded at Kanaye, who sent a messenger out through another door. Hinata turned to face the Council, when the last mercenary had fallen to the ground. She hadn't even broken a sweat. Katsuro clapped slowly in the awful silence that hung in the chamber.

"Your talents have improved since the day you were banished from the Main House. Perhaps Hiashi-sama was being merciful in letting you take on such dangerous work. However, your meager ability will not help you in a fight against true Hyuuga warriors."

A phalanx of masked shinobi strode in through the main entrance. Their gray body suits marked them as elite members of the House Guard. Katsuro smiled tightly as they began to advance upon her.

"They are true members of the Main House, Hinata-sama. They have been prepared to carry out the will of this Council since the day your father took his place as Head. Every leader needs a check to balance his influence. You cannot win."

"I told you I would change the destiny of our clan," Hinata replied icily, "I don't go back on my word." The first masked shinobi assumed the Gentle Fist stance and charged at her. Deflecting his blows with strikes of her own, Hinata appeared to be evenly matched with the man until suddenly, she caught his open handed strike with both hands, and swung her right leg into his side. A chakra infused round house kick destroyed his internal organs, and the man collapsed with a gurgle, dead. With deliberate slowness, Hinata turned to face the Council.

"I don't go back on my word," she murmured, "It's not my ninja way." Kanaye howled with rage, and the remaining Hyuuga assassins charged with deliberate precision. Hinata continued to dance in and out of battle with her assailants, but the movement became slower as both sides were employing Jyuuken to fight. Two of the assassins grabbed her arms and a dozen others dashed in for the kill.

"Kaiten!" Chakra blasted from every pore in Hinata's body as she began the impenetrable spinning barrier that was the Hyuuga Bloodline Limit. Most of the assassins jumped out of the way, but the ones closest to her were bombarded with chakra and thrown in every direction. The Elders were forced to dodge aside as several bodies slammed into their seats, splintering wood.

More assassins poured into the room and Hinata was soon surrounded by a constant barrage of attacks. Though her attacks were thinning the ranks of her attackers, more continued to take their place, and their cumulative attacks began to wear down Hinata's defenses. Several landed glancing blows and the kunoichi began to cough up blood. She leapt out of the mass of tangled limbs, throwing kunai to distract her foes. She landed a dozen feet back, panting with exertion. She wiped the blood from her lips and resumed her stance. Kanaye chuckled scornfully in the ensuing quiet.

"Your struggles only kill more Hyuuga who need not have died if you had only been more reasonable Hinata-sama. Give in to the inevitable and spare us the trouble." Hinata didn't even bother to dignify the old man's words with a response. She eyed the advancing assassins and felt the first strings of doubt begin to tug at her heart. _I count fifty altogether. That's more than I can handle alone. _Despair began to set in, and her limbs suddenly felt more heavy, while her breathing became even more ragged.

With a snarl of defiance, she shook off the feeling of defeat. _Go Hinata! Don't give up! _Naruto's voice echoed throughout her mind, and suddenly the fatigue on her body seemed to lift. The doubt cleared from her eyes, and she smiled with anticipation. The approaching Hyuuga assassins took no note of her emotions and they lifted their kunais, preparing to finish her off. Four of them broke off from the main formation and charged her. Hinata caught the first attack with her kunai, spun around the second, grabbed the third and used the man as a shield against the forth. A hail of kunai flashed toward her as she tried to extricate herself from her dead human shield. There wasn't enough time. Hinata braced herself for the worse, channeling chakra into her pores to try and deflect as many as she could.

"Kaiten!" A deep voice roared, and another whirling blue shield of chakra manifested itself. The barrier interposed itself between Hinata and the approaching kunai. Hinata flattened herself against the ground and felt the wave of energy blast over her. When it was over, she picked herself up and strained to see through the dust cloud that been raised by the newcomer's jutsu. The Elders too struggled to figure out what had happened. When the dust finally settled, they hissed with outrage.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan…."

Neji tore his glare from the assassins to spare his cousin a rueful grin.

"It looks I arrived here just in time. I leave you alone for one minute and you end up nearly being killed. I'm beginning to understand it's not the Main House that's weak. Just you." Hinata's initial shock wore off, and she stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Thanks Neji-niisan. You can forget me coming to help Ten Ten cook tonight."

Neji's amused smile crumbled into horror. "Let's not be too hasty Hinata-sama," he began nervously, "You've seen what Ten Ten prepares without your help…"

"Neji!" Kanaye growled, "You impudent fool! The Branch House has no place in this matter. Leave immediately or pay the consequences." Katsuro cleared his throat again.

"Neji-kun," he began softly, "You may have more to gain from this if you stay out of it. I would advise you let the Council do its job."

Neji gave them a smirk he once reserved only for Hinata in his younger days. The expression conveyed deepest loathing and haughty contempt for those arrayed before him. His eyes burned with an inner fire that was reflected in the chakra which coursed through him.

"You already took my father from me," he spat as he took up a position next to Hinata, "Now you plan on destroying what little family remains. Forgive my 'impudence' but I see little to gain from your success." He assumed the same Gentle Fist stance as Hinata and exchanged a nod with her. Kanaye barked an order at the assassins, who began another charge.

"Now, Hinata-sama," Neji murmured intently, "Just as we practiced."

"Understood," Hinata replied tersely. She assumed a new stance that was the exact mirror image of the one her cousin had just taken. Chakra pulsed to her eyes, and her Byakugan's intensity increased. Neji nodded his approval and re-activated his Byakugan as well. Swiftly, they exchanged hand seals, Neji using his left hand, Hinata using her right. Their vision became linked, and their battlefield awareness merged into one.

"Divine Fist Taijutsu!" Neji cried out.

"Infinite Strikes!" Hinata finished. As one, the two swept forward and began to hammer away at their opponents. With deadly grace, they twirled and struck, using their tandem Byakugans to cover each other and create openings for attack. Tenketsu after tenketsu was blasted, and nearly a dozen assassins fell to the ground, lifeless. Still more came to take their place and still more were mortally wounded as the unstoppable force of Hyuuga Taijutsu blew through their ranks. Neji's yell of encouragement turned into an agonized scream and he abruptly collapsed to the ground. Clawing at his forehead protector, the Jounin thrashed on the ground. Hinata cried out with alarm and stopped her assault to stand guard over him. The assassins paused in their attack as Katsuro stood up, his right hand raised in a familiar seal.

"Genius though you may be, Neji-kun, the Cursed Seal levels the playing field considerably. Wouldn't you agree?" Neji bit out an anguished curse and ripped off his forehead protector. Glowing with unholy green energy, the emblem of the seal was visible over his brow.

"You boasted of your newfound belief that destiny could be influenced by your personal choices," Kanaye mocked from his seat, "The truth is no matter what your choices, you have and always will be a tool to be used by the Main House."

"The Council had hoped you were ready to become a responsible member of the clan," Katsuro commented with soft menace, "It appears we were mistaken. Your father, despite his hatred of the Main House, knew his place and did his duty. Your duty will be to die as a reminder to the Branch House where their place is." With a final flourish, the Elder closed his fist, sending a signal to the seal to destroy Neji's brain. Hinata's cousin closed his eyes and awaited the brief explosion of torturous pain that would end with his death.

A second passed… then another… then another. With a start of surprise, Neji opened his eyes. Katsuro and the Elders stared down at him with utter confusion. The Cursed Seal had been passed down for generations as the fail-safe insurance to keep all Branch House members subordinate to the Main House. Its lethality was inescapable. Not even the immortal Uzumaki Naruto would have been able to withstand its effects. Yet Neji sat there before them completely unharmed.

"No," a soft voice interjected into the deadly silence that filled the room. Neji and the Elders turned to the source of the voice. Heretofore completely unnoticed by everyone, Hinata stood next to her prone cousin, her palms held together as if in prayer. Scintillating trails of blue and green chakra chased up and down her arms. She trembled with exertion, but her eyes held unwavering determination.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped with surprise. The small Hyuuga girl spared her cousin a wan smile.

"What's the matter Neji-niisan? I leave you alone for one second and you almost give up. I'm beginning to think you don't really believe destiny can be changed… I thought you were stronger than that."

"Hinata!" Kanaye bellowed with fury, "What have you done!"

"Something I was meant to since the day I was born," Hinata replied confidently, "I made it point to learn all I could about the Cursed Seal ever since I was seven."

"That's merely because you were terrified of what Neji would do to you after that business with Hizashi," Kanaye commented with a snort. Neji felt guilt begin to gnaw at his heart. Fear of the Cursed Seal was the main reason he hadn't abused his younger cousin more openly during their younger years together. Hinata smiled condescendingly.

"Truly, your words reflect the spirit of one who has forgotten the meaning of family. I didn't learn about the Cursed Seal to use against Neji-niisan. I learned about it so I could find a way to destroy it!" She helped her older cousin up and moved in front of him to address the Elders.

"Neji-niisan lost his father, and I lost my only uncle because of this divide in our family. I will _not_ allow it to continue." Hinata grinned fiercely, "My friends have taught me things this venerable and stagnant Council couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Brave words from a trembling little girl cast out of her own house," Katsuro snarled, his calm demeanor swept away by his fear of what Hinata had developed, "The Council will see you and everyone of your friends dead before it allows this abomination of a jutsu you've developed to see the light of day."

"Well then," a loud and cocky voice declared from the rafters of the chamber, "I suppose today is the day you'll have a chance to make good on your threats!" A large explosion of smoke appeared directly in front of Hinata and Neji, causing them to cover their eyes. A coughing figure appeared within the noxious cloud of orange and black.

"Too many… smoke… bombs," the figure gasped out in between coughs. When the smoke had finally cleared, an imposing, albeit, irritated shinobi stood between Hinata and the assassins.

"Damn that Konohamaru! That's the last time I take advice from him on how to make a flashy entrance."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto."

"Kyuubi," Kanaye snarled softly, his declaration was echoed by many in the Council.

"That's correct!" the tall blonde declared proudly, "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived at last! Konoha's elite Jounin – pupil of the Legendary Frog Hermit, Rescuer of the 5th Hokage, Destroyer of Akatsuki, and--"

"Dead Last throughout his years at the Ninja Academy," Hinata put in wryly.

"Yes!" Naruto flashed her a thumbs up, "Dead Last throughout his… wait, what was that last one?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied, giving him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, "What took you so long anyway?"

"Naruto," Neji murmured hurriedly, "You need to take Hinata-sama and leave now. We are outnumbered and overpowered. I will hold them off for as long as I--" He was interrupted by Hinata, who slapped him hard across the face. Stunned, the taller Hyuuga looked down at her.

"Neji-niisan," she growled angrily, "I did not spend the better part of my life developing a jutsu to free you only to have you killed right before my eyes. I promised to change the Hyuuga for you. I don't go back on my word." Neji nodded slowly, admiration spilling across his tense face. Naruto beamed with pride, his cerulean eyes lit up with mirth.

"If you choose to interfere, this Council is happy to oblige you with death," Katsuro said irritably, "Kill them all." The assassins moved forward again only to be stopped in their tracks by an invisible force.

"So much talking and posturing," Shikamaru commented with disgust, "If you had spent half as much time trying to kill your quarry rather than arguing with it, you might have gotten the job done before reinforcements arrived. Several of the assassins drew kunai and stabbed themselves in the throat. A group in the back were flattened by powerful, chakra enhanced blows.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she and Choji worked in tandem against their foes, "What a horrible thing to say! Well it doesn't matter, because reinforcements _are_ here!"

"It's troublesome to say the least," Shikamaru replied, "But it has never been our way to leave behind precious friends."

"Not gonna happen as long as the most powerful team in Konoha is around," Choji agreed with an enthusiastic shout.

"Ino,"

"Shika,"

"Cho!"

A large explosion of splintered wood and dust announced a huge hole in the wall next to Shikamaru. A tall, muscular Jounin in green spandex emerged.

"The beautiful ecstasy of marital bliss awaits Naruto-kun and Hinata-san," Rock Lee shouted with a thumbs-up for the gathered shinobi, "It is unforgivable for anyone to stand in their way. You have Konoha's Proud Azure Beast to answer to for your crimes." His eyes burned with righteous fury as he pointed towards the Council.

"Dammit Lee! The door was just three more steps. Would it kill you to enter a room like a normal person? What if the Hyuugas send us the bill for repair?" Ten Ten entered through the doorway, dusting off flecks of paint and wood. She gave Neji a proud smile and took up her position next to Lee.

"Idiots," Kanaye said in a wavering voice, "You should not have come here. Intruding upon clan grounds is punishable by death. Not even your Hokage's authority extends within these walls."

"Really?" a deep voice inquired dispassionately, "Perhaps you would like to take that discussion up with the 5th in person." Shino and Kiba walked through the entrance. Directly behind them Tsunade and Jiraiya strode in. A vanguard of ANBU with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi accompanied them. The Elders were looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Tsunade-sama!" Katsuro bristled, "What is the meaning of this? You know very well that the Hokage has no authority over clan matters. How we choose to deal with our members is not for you to judge."

"You are absolutely correct Katsuro-sama," Tsunade replied nonchalantly. Her brown eyes lit up with a look of pure malicious delight. Pointing at Hinata and Naruto, she grinned, "However, a Hokage is perfectly within her limits to intercede when the actions of one clan begins to infringe upon the rights of another."

"What clan does Hyuuga Hinata belong to, if not the _Hyuuga_ clan!" One of the Elders shouted with fury. He was answered by a hearty laugh on the part of the Hokage.

"Why, I would think that obvious by now," she declared through her chuckles, "Hinata is now a part of Konoha's newest and most unpredictable clan."

"The Uzumaki Clan," Naruto finished with deep satisfaction, "You assholes tried to kill my wife. Picking a fight with the Uzumaki Clan means going to war with me."

"What are you talking about!" Katsuro bellowed, "The wedding ceremony isn't scheduled until tomorrow."

"The ceremony," Jiraiya put in smugly, "Is tomorrow. The wedding was last night."

"Consummated and everything!" Naruto shouted brightly. Ino and Ten Ten groaned while Choji and Lee let out a cheer. Hinata sighed softly, but no blush formed on her cheek. Shaking her head, she regarded her husband with a mixture of exasperation and affection. Tsunade cleared her throat and pointed at the remaining Hyuuga assassins.

"You will stand down immediately," she said in a voice that brooked no defiance, "And turn yourselves over to the ANBU, or the entire might of this village will be brought to bear upon you." Katsuro nodded at the Main House warriors, who dropped their fighting stances and were escorted out of the chamber. Shizune and Sakura worked to revive Hanabi and Hiashi after Sakura declared they had been drugged. Kanaye glared at the gathered shinobi suspiciously.

"Even so, how could you have responded so quickly? I find it coincidental all of your strongest shinobi just happened to be in Konoha on this specific day." Jiraiya coughed softly and was about to say something when a tall Hyuuga dressed in the gray robes of a Main House member pressed to the front of the crowd.

"They knew of this day the moment you began planning it, Kanaye-sama."

"Ryota!" Katsuro snarled, "How could you betray us like this?"

"Betray you?" The Hyuuga clansman asked in return, "I was about to ask you the same question. I have served the Council for all my years with dedication even when I felt your decisions were questionable. Your plot to murder Hiashi-sama and his family was unforgivable, Katsuro-sama. I would rather betray the law of our clan than watch it pervert everything we hold dear. You stand alone, Elders. Tsunade-sama has authorized me to form a provisional body to take your place until Hiashi-sama has recovered."

Kanaye and several others let out roars of challenge, activated their Byakugans, and quickly incapacitated their ANBU guards. Several Elders charged Naruto, while Kanaye focused his attention on Hinata.

"Kill the Kyuubi brat," Kanaye ordered, "I'll dispose of the girl."

Tsunade's eyes flashed, but before she could move, Naruto waved her down.

"No," he said firmly, "This is between my clan and theirs. Please do this for me… Hokage-sama." Tsunade snorted irritably, but ordered the other shinobi to stand down. Kurenai bit back her protest when she saw Hinata push Neji away and run to intercept the enraged elder.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled with concern. He would have ran to help her, but the effects of the Cursed Seal had left him drained and disoriented. He could only cling to Ten Ten and watch as his younger cousin closed the distance with Kanaye.

"You disgusting piece of refuse," one of the Elders snarled at Naruto, "We'll finish what the 4th began."

"I've heard that promise before," Naruto replied with a taunting laugh. Before he could say anything else, the Elders struck with surprising ferocity, given their age.

"Hakke! Roku Ju Yon Sho!" Five voices bellowed simultaneously. Their blows rained down on the blonde Jounin repeatedly, and slammed him against the wall at the far end of the room, causing the ancient wood to splinter and crack as chakra infused blows continued to hammer into Naruto's tenketsus. All five Elders paused before cocking back for a final blow.

"It ends here," one of them whispered. Naruto coughed up some blood and suddenly grinned at them.

"You're damn right it does." He abruptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In his place was a kunai with a rapidly burning scroll attached to it.

"Boom," the real Naruto commented from the ceiling. The ensuing explosion threw the Elders in all directions, slamming them into tables, chairs or other bodies. Kanaye growled at the failure of his colleagues and turned a maddened grin on Hinata.

"Your demon husband might have been too much for them to handle, but a little bitch like you will be no problem for me." With animal fierceness, he launched into his own tenketsu strike on Hinata. The Hyuuga girl took each blow full-force, yet gave no indication of being affected by it. She allowed the Elder to continue pounding away at her until he fell to his knees, panting with exhaustion.

"How?" he gasped with frustration.

"Some trees stand firm and straight," Hinata replied softly, "Their rigid forms are a testament to their strength. However, in the face of strong winds, their unyielding nature causes them to snap and break. The bamboo is far more pliant, and will bend with the wind, often surviving storms that break others." She looked down at the defeated old man and sighed wistfully.

"I never had the unyielding strength to be a Hyuuga. My strength is in my flexibility." She shrugged. "It's a talent few in this clan would ever respect, and because of it, I was never able to become as strong as my father." She grinned as Naruto walked behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "I'm not as strong as my father," she continued softly, "I'm stronger than him…I'm an Uzumaki." Kanaye snarled something under his breath, but wasn't able to finish, as a group of ANBU picked him up and escorted him out of the ruined chambers.

"Hinata," a pained voice called out. Hinata turned and ran towards the stage where Shizune had Hiashi propped up. Sakura rested Hanabi's head in her lap as she drew out the last of the toxin from her blood stream. Hinata knelt before her father, who regarded her with admiration.

"You have done well, daughter," he said softly, "Perhaps I was wrong to remove you as heir."

"Father…" Hinata murmured, her eyes downcast.

"At any rate, we have much to discuss… _After_ the ceremony. I would like it if my son-in-law could join us at that time. For now, I want you to join your husband and friends. Don't worry about us - Shizune-san and Sakura-san are the best medical ninjas in all of Konoha." Hinata bowed once to her father and went over to her younger sister.

"Hana-chan," she said gently, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. The younger Hyuuga's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her older sister.

"Neesan," she whispered, "I knew you would save us... Even if your taste in men is terrible..."

"I heard that!" Naruto's voice rang out from across the hall. Hinata giggled with her sister. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her sister's ear.

"You know me," she replied, "I'd adopt all the strays if I could."

"Heard that too!" Ino and Shikamaru pulled Naruto out of the room before he could say anything else. Hanabi nodded to her sister once, then closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Smiling at Sakura, Hinata bowed and stood up to rejoin her husband who was currently swapping stories with Lee and Neji. She accepted the approving nods of her former Jounin instructors, exchanged pleasantries with Tsunade, and swatted away Jiraiaya's wandering hand. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Ryota holding someone tightly in his arms. Quietly, she made her over to them and was surprised to see Izanami resting her cheek against his shoulder. Ryota's eyes widened briefly with anxiety at her approach, but he quickly rearranged his features into one of pleasant apathy.

"Hinata-sama," he said by way of greeting. Izanami practically flew out of his embrace and almost tripped over herself as she knelt down. Hinata couldn't help but smile before returning Ryota's bow and kneeling down so that she was at eye level with her father's most trusted retainer.

"Izanami-san," she spoke insistently, "Please do not bow your head to me. I am no longer a member of the Main House… and you are no longer a member of the Branch House." The tall woman kept her head ducked low, eliciting an exasperated sigh from Hinata. "I have no time for melodrama today, Izanami-san. If you wish to express how remorseful you are for having failed my father, I ask that you save it for him. Today should be filled with joy, not regret." Ryota nodded approvingly, and helped Hinata pull the taller woman to her feet. Casually, he draped his arm over her shoulder, despite her murmured protests.

"If I'm to understand you correctly, Hinata-sama, we will be reorganizing the clan structure today?" Ryota asked with a smile. Hinata simply nodded, her demeanor commanding more strength than any had ever seen before.

"Look at you," Neji commented with a grin as he walked over to join them, "Acting like being a clan Head is the most natural thing in the world. What would your subordinates think if they found out how many times you used Bunshin jutsu to get out of clan meetings."

"Oh, Neji-niisan," Hinata said without turning to face him, "No need to be jealous. Once I've finished using my jutsu on you and several others, the position is all yours."

"You mean…" Neji began with some trepidation.

"What, are you stupid?" Naruto chimed in, surprising the gathered Hyuuga, "No more Branch House or Main House. Just Hyuuga. I thought you were a genius, Neji!"

"Whe-when did you get here?" Izanami blurted out, breaking her silence for the first time. Naruto grinned at the woman.

"Didn't you hear the introductions? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's elite Jounin, pupil of the Legendary Frog Hermit, Res--" He was cut off as Hinata's hand snaked out and cupped itself over his mouth.

"Yes dear. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm pretty sure they remember by now."

"I'm Hinata's husband," he declared after pulling Hinata's hand away from his mouth, "Pleased to meet all of you. I hope you'll join us for the official ceremonies tomorrow. C'mon honey, we need to go take a look at the property Granny Tsunade reserved for us."

"Naruto-kun! Hold on--" Hinata turned to apologize to her fellow Hyuuga, but they all shooed her away, grins plastered on their faces.

"Go on for now, Hinata-sama," Neji said, "I'll hold down the fort until you get back. But you better promise to come back… remember Ten Ten is cooking tonight!"

"What was that?" Ten Ten's angry voice yelled out from the knot of Jounin clustered not far from where Neji was standing. The Hyuuga Jounin winced, and turned to placate his teammate. Naruto and Hinata bid a quick goodbye to their fellow shinobi and raced out of the Hyuuga manor. They stopped under a grove of bamboo that was growing in the back of the compound.

"So, Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto murmured to his wife, "What would you like to do today?" Hinata leaned her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, relishing the safety she felt when he returned her embrace.

"I think I would like to see our new house," she said with a soft giggle.

"I'll even show you our new bed!" Naruto declared mischievously, "You know, so we can consummate our marriage again in case somebody doesn't believe us."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, that's what you kept saying last night."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Geez, Hinata. Don't start without me."


	6. Wedding Crashers

"Admit it. It was a good idea."

"It was foolhardy and dangerous. The political repercussions alone are giving me a mountain of paperwork to deal with when the formal ceremony is over."

"A few snubbed nobles and clan leaders? You're telling me the 5th Hokage of Konoha is running scared from some bruised egos?" Tsunade's brow furrowed, and a small vein bulged out over her left eye.

"Listen you big-haired pervert," she snapped at the Sannin lounging in the couch next to her desk, "Those snubbed nobles and clan leaders make up the majority of our income. Konoha may be one of the strongest ninja villages in the world, but it depends upon a steady source of their patronage to keep up its military power."

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya replied, with his hands raised up defensively, "My solution was a bit inelegant, but admit it… you were happy I did it." Tsunade tossed her former teammate a dirty look and stood up from her desk, walking over to a small cabinet which contained a generous supply of sake. To Jiraiya's surprise, she pulled out two saucers, tossing him one.

She made her way over to him, uncorked a flagon of rice liquor and poured a generous portion for him before sitting down next to him. She proceeded to pour herself a drink, took a long gulp, and sat back with a sigh. She set her saucer down and poured Jiraiya another drink. There was a long silence between the two. Finally, when Tsunade spoke again, her voice was unusually soft.

"Marrying those two in secret was your finest action to date. Of course, I've always wanted to help Hinata deal with her clan problems, but even more important to me was making sure Naruto found his happiness. The brat deserves something good in his life." After taking another deep gulp of sake, Tsunade glared at Jiraiya before planting a quick kiss on his cheek, eliciting a deep blush from the Frog Hermit.

"Thanks," she murmured, her eyes glancing everywhere but at him. Jiraiya coughed embarrassedly, and grunted his acknowledgement, trying to keep his face neutral, but still looked inordinately pleased with himself.

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Ino shouted impatiently, "Hurry up already! You're the best man, how can you even consider being late?"

"Geez Ino," Shikamaru groused as he stepped out of his apartment, "We have another five hours before the ceremony starts and it's only a ten minute walk from here. How could we possibly be late?"

"Give him some time, Ino," Choji added supportively, "This will be the first time Shikamaru has seen Temari in two months. For once, he's actually concerned about his appearance." Ino narrowed her eyes, eliciting a groan from the lanky Jounin with the top-knot.

"So, all of the times we've gone out together, you've never been concerned about how you look?"

"Ino, come on…" Shikamaru replied warily, "What do you want me to say?"

"That you consider the friendship of your teammates at least half as valuable as the regard of some hussy from the Hidden Sand." Ino spat waspishly. Choji snorted softly.

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru," he offered didactically, "Ino's been feeling a bit lonely ever since she broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks ago."

"Choji!"

"The tall guy with the long hair from Hidden Cloud?" Shikamaru asked with raised eyebrows, "You never told me."

"You never asked," Ino mumbled softly, "I figured you were too busy with Temari to be bothered." Choji cleared his throat, nudging Shikamaru with his sizable shoulder. Shikamaru nodded irritably. He walked over to his blonde teammate and grunted at her. She glanced up at him, a wary expression on her face.

"Ino," Shikamaru started slowly, "I never asked about the guy 'cause I never liked him." Ino stared at her teammate with surprise, causing him to blush slightly before growling with irritation.

"Geez! This is why I hate having conversations with women," he snarled to no one in particular, "Everything has to be about feelings and emotions. It's such a damn bother."

"Shikamaru," Ino interrupted quietly, "You never told me."

"You never asked," he replied angrily, "Listen, Ino… We're teammates, and more important than that, we're friends. I don't think you understand how seriously I take our friendship, but I would never try and tell you who you can or cannot date."

"What kind of friend are you, then?" Ino hissed back, "The kind of friend who never listens or shares?"

"Ino…" Choji began warningly, but was silenced as she glared at him. Turning back to her other teammate, she brought a finger in front of his face.

"A true friend would have had the time to talk with me while I was going through a hard time. A true friend would have been there to support me. But I suppose all of that would have been too bothersome for you. After spending several _hard_ missions with Temari, the lazy Nara genius was too selfish to spend one meaningful moment with his teammate of nine years!"

"I saw what he did to you," Shikamaru replied bluntly, "I don't understand why you didn't end it with him right there."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked nervously.

"He was an abusive prick," Shikamaru snarled, "And you were an idiot for staying with him!" For a moment, Ino's eyes blazed with azure fire, and she looked as if she was going to slap her teammate. Choji cringed with anticipation. Her clenched fists trembled along with the rest of her body, but Shikamaru stood his ground implacably.

Abruptly, the fire in Ino's eyes died down, and the energy seemed to leave her body. Sighing, she nodded and placed a hand on his left arm.

"You're right," she murmured, "I was an idiot. I suppose it was something I needed to learn on my own." She nodded once, and turned to leave.

"Ino…"

"Sorry for dumping on you like that," the kunoichi said without looking back, "I wasn't being much of a friend either."

"Ino!" Choji growled, stamping his foot on the gravel road. Ino turned back to face him, a stunned expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru is too stubborn to tell you, so I will," he said with a defiant glare at his taller teammate.

"Choji…"

"No! She needs to hear this."

Shikamaru shrugged angrily and brooded near the side of the road as they made their way to the wedding grounds.

"Shikamaru was concerned about you," Choji insisted forcefully, "Probably more than anyone else. He followed you and Inazuma one night after you got in a fight. He saw what that jerk did to you. You kept telling us the marks were from missions, but we all knew how weak of an excuse that was. Shikamaru needed proof."

Ino stared at her sullen teammate with surprise. He glanced up at her long enough to scowl before looking back down at the road.

"Then you mean…"

"I have no business telling _you_ who you can or cannot date," Shikamaru growled softly, "But I _can_ tell an asshole when he needs to move on. I had a few words with your man."

"Shikamaru used Kagemane no Jutsu and beat the jerk within an inch of his life," Choji corrected matter-of-factly, "He was only stopped because Asuma-sensei and I had followed _him_. I believe his exact words were…"

"Choji!" Shikamaru snarled, "Is that part really necessary?"

"His exact words," Choji continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted, "His exact words were, 'The next time I see you in Konoha, your life is forfeit.' "

"Shikamaru…"

The Nara Jounin shrugged, his blush mirroring the one on Ino's cheeks. He pointed at the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"So troublesome Ino - you're the maid of honor. If you let dust in your eyes, the ceremony's gonna get held up." Ino smiled at her teammate, swiping at her eyes.

"Shut it Nara. You're the one who took so long getting ready for your Hidden Sand lover."

"What kind of food do you think Naruto catered for the reception?" Choji asked happily. Ino and Shikamaru both cringed at his question before answering simultaneously:

"Ramen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Neji! You look so handsome! I wish we had more formal gatherings to attend." Neji mumbled something incoherent, which his girlfriend pointedly ignored. Konoha's number one weapons master smoothed the creases out of the Hyuuga heir's robes and took a step back to admire her work. Neji's stomach chose to grumble angrily at that moment, causing Ten Ten to frown with concern.

"I made breakfast this morning after we finished drilling. Didn't you see it on the counter?"

"Yes, um… Well I've been very preoccupied with clan business, and perhaps I forgot to…" Neji trailed off, sweat forming on his brow. Ten Ten gave him a scathing glare and took off down the road away from their apartment, her nose up in the air. Neji took off after her, ignoring the giggles and jokes from the passing villagers.

"Ten Ten, please wait up a moment," he managed to get out without yelling. _It was most undignified for a future clan head to yell in public_. His lithe teammate continued on, heedless of his admonitions.

"Ten Ten! I'm sorry! I know how hard you've been working on your cooking!" Neji practically bellowed, much to the amusement of the Konoha villagers. Neji mentally shrugged to himself. _A future clan head must be undignified when the situation demands it. _The graceful kunoichi came to a stop, her posture suggesting great displeasure. Tentatively, the Hyuuga Jounin placed his hands on the tense shoulders of his girlfriend. Ten Ten stiffened up, but did not shrug his hands off; it was rare for Neji to show much affection in public.

"I've been unappreciative of your hard work, and for that, I apologize," Neji said solemnly, "I don't know the rudiments of cooking myself, and I have no right to pass judgment on yours. Please don't be angry Ten Ten. Today should be a joyous occasion. Think about how sad Hinata-sama would be, knowing we brought a disagreement to her wedding." Slowly, the tension melted from her shoulders, and she leaned into his chest, a playful scowl on her face.

"You sure have a way with words," she commented as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Neji turned a brilliant shade of crimson, eliciting laughter from Ten Ten.

"But you never know what to say when I do _that_."

Neji sputtered in vain as he attempted to come up with an appropriate reply, but was quickly spared further humiliation as a thunderous crash and a huge, billowing cloud of dust announced the presence of former-Team Gai's mascot. Rock Lee stood in front of them, dressed smartly in a Chinese style jacket of dark green silk. Ten Ten whistled with approval, while Neji smirked with grudging respect.

"No weights, Lee?" he asked in an innocent voice. Ten Ten scowled angrily, but Lee simply grinned in return. Surreptitiously, he lifted the front of his jacket, to reveal an undercoat of nearly a cubic ton of training weights. His teammates sighed wearily. Lee had just returned from an S-Class mission after sustaining injuries which had left him in the recovery ward of the hospital for two days. The medical ninjas had been adamant about the need for his body to recover before returning to strenuous training. Naturally, Lee had ignored them until he ran into Sakura during her rounds one morning.

"The road to glory waits for no shinobi, Neji-kun… not even injured ones."

"What's this about 'gory roads?' " A pleasant female voice inquired politely, causing Lee to jump with surprise. Clad in a formal black kimono splashed with bright pink cherry blossoms, Sakura regarded her date with mild suspicion. Lee began to sweat profusely.

"N- nothing, my radiantly exquisite Sakura-san," he replied with a forced laugh, "I was merely sharing an old parable Gai-sensei imparted to me many years ago during our training."

"Oh?" Sakura replied with narrowed eyes that made her a dead ringer for the 5th Hokage, "I hope Gai's pearl of wisdom didn't have anything to do with extra training. If I recall correctly, you were in the hospital ward just yesterday, and I made it explicitly clear that your body needed to rest."

"Of course, Sakura-san!" Lee replied with just a shade too much enthusiasm, "Gai-sensei's genius extended into matters beyond mere training!"

"Is that so?" Sakura replied, her green eyes glinting with predatory anticipation, "What was the quote Gai shared with you again?" Her voice was pleasant enough, but the steel behind Sakura's voice caused Lee to tremble. Neji cleared his throat loudly.

"Gai said a lot of things while we trained. He said a lot of things while we rested. He would even sometimes stop by our homes and say things while we slept. I would prefer it if Lee didn't repeat the parable, if you don't mind Sakura-san…" Sakura regarded her white-eyed friend sourly, then smiled. Neji had blunted her inquisition, and she decided to drop the matter. Lee surreptitiously flashed Neji a grateful thumbs-up and proceeded to escort the pink-haired kunoichi next to his two teammates.

"Sakura-san has kindly agreed to accompany me to the wedding today!" Lee declared with a pride that bordered on smug. Neji nodded politely, while Ten Ten let out an amused giggle.

"A good thing too, Sakura… if you had turned him down, Lee had vowed to walk to the Hidden Sand Village on his palms," Ten Ten commented mischievously. Sakura laughed appreciatively, causing Lee to stick his chest out. Neji merely sighed, and walked on in silence.

"It's true Sakura-san! I would never go back on my word."

"I believe you," Sakura replied gently, "Naruto's Ninja Way seems to have infected the entire village."

"That is hardly a bad thing," Neji commented sagely, "It looks like the guests are arriving." The other three Jounin turned to look at what Neji was pointing at. A veritable ocean of people had begun to pour into the village from the main gates, much to the dismay of the Jounin and Chuunin assigned to security detail. Dignitaries, diplomats, shinobi, and all manner of well-wishers had managed to clog up most of downtown Konoha as the hour of Naruto and Hinata's wedding continued to draw closer. Hundreds of individuals from more far-flung regions had already arrived several days ago, contributing to an extremely cosmopolitan flavor around the market and trade districts.

ANBU and Hidden Sand shinobi patrolled the streets at regular intervals to maintain the peace and to guard against threats inside or outside the village walls. In addition, hundreds of summoned ninja animals had been enlisted as guides for the multitudes that had never been to Konoha before. Vendors and merchants set up stalls along the main roads, selling wedding gifts for lazy guests, and various souvenirs to commemorate the wedding of Konoha's (in)famous shinobi. Several enterprising merchants had crafted forehead protectors bearing the seal of an orange fox chasing its tail. Naruto had grumbled about the theft of his family crest, but had secretly placed an order for an entire crate's worth of 'Uzumaki Forehead Protectors.'

Old grudges and political squabbles were postponed as representatives from every major ninja village gathered together to celebrate a most auspicious occasion. Over the five years he had spent battling against the forces of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Naruto had traveled far and wide – forging friendships with thousands of people and earning the respect of entire nations for his indomitable spirit. A particularly large contingent of well-wishers from the Wave Country had arrived a week ago, led by a tall, handsome young fisherman named Imari. Following the completion of the Great Naruto Bridge, the Wave Country grew financially prosperous, and had become staunch allies of the Leaf during its war with the Sound Village.

"I hope your uncle is ready to pick up the tab, Neji," Sakura teased, "At this rate, he won't have any money to help with _your_ wedding." She winked at slyly at Ten Ten, and laughed at the blush on her friends' faces. Neji cleared his throat loudly and coughed a few times to compose himself.

"Hiashi-sama anticipated the financial strain a wedding reception of the magnitude planned for today would cause our clan, so he opened the catering duties to the general public."

"In other words," Ten Ten put in wryly, "The reception is a potluck party."

"I made a giant pot of my special 'Curry of Life!' " Lee declared happily, "Gai-sensei also sent along at least twelve dozen of his Medicinal Dumplings."

"Are you talking about those putrid balls of sweat he tried to poison us with last week?" Neji growled with a shudder, "I vomited for three straight days."

"Lee," Ten Ten scolded reprovingly, "Those dumplings were terrible! I had to visit Neji for three days to fix him meals while he was sick." The look on Neji's face suggested his sickness may have in fact, been aggravated by his girlfriend's cooking. Luckily for him, the weapons master was busy chiding her other teammate to notice. Sakura covered her grin and walked on in silence. Silently, she thought about the young man who had become the heart and soul of Team 7.

_You were the loudest, most obnoxious irritant that ever stumbled over the face of this planet. You craved the title of Hokage as a means of gaining recognition from those around you because of how desperately you wanted friendship. Now, the whole world has come to acknowledge you as one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived. Naruto… I wonder if this moment is everything you dreamed it was…?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This has got to be the single most irritating day of my life!" Naruto groused loudly as his tailor made some final adjustments to the black hakama that billowed around his feet. It was still too baggy, but due to his duties as an elite Jounin, the blonde ninja had found no time to get his fitting finished.

"The two billion uninvited guests that crashed my wedding have been crowding me out of my favorite ramen shops; Tsunade, Sakura, Kurenai, Ino, Ten Ten, and just about every nosy kunoichi are breathing down my neck to make sure I get my wedding vows correct; Hiashi and his Hyuuga cronies keep insisting that Hinata and I make appearances at these stuffy functions; and finally, my stupid hakama won't stop tripping me up every time I try to take a step forward!"

Next to him, Shikamaru heaved a martyr's sigh and adjusted his own formal kimono.

"Yes, Naruto. It truly is the _best_ day of your life… People from every country and ninja village in the world have come to pay tribute to you on the day you marry the woman you love… All the females in the village that used to despise you now love you so much, that they want to make sure you succeed in your most important endeavor to date… Hiashi has finally given you his full acceptance, and the Hyuuga clan has been reformed thanks to your actions…" Shikamaru smirked to himself as his friend considered his words. "And last but not least," The lazy genius added amiably, "Your ill-fitting hakama serves as a wonderful opportunity to train your footwork technique."

Naruto grinned at his shorter friend before giving him a powerful thump on the back.

"I guess that's why Temari likes a slouching, underachieving slacker like you… You have that big, sexy brain to flaunt."

"She also said I have 'dreamy eyes,' " Shikamaru retorted with dead pan humor.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Inside joke."

The old woman that had been meticulously attacking Naruto's hakama with a needle, thread, and shears, took step back to admire the fruit of her labor and smiled appreciatively. Naruto bowed to her, offering her several coins from his wallet as payment for her services.

"Well, this damn costume finally fits," Naruto commented under his breath after the tailor stepped out, "Now it's time to get down to business."

"What a lovely phrase," Shikamaru commented in a droll voice, "Are you referring to the ceremony or the consummation of your marriage?"

"Oh," Naruto added as if Shikamaru hadn't said anything, "I almost forgot the finishing touch."

With a buffoonish grin that belonged on a misbehaving ten year old, Konoha's most powerful shinobi donned a forehead protector bearing the seal of an orange fox chasing its own tail. Shikamaru groaned.

"So begins the chronicles of the Uzumaki Clan," he declared with a smile, "May they be less irritating than the man who started it."


	7. Epilogue

"Geez, how many people do you think are here? It looks like--"

"There are exactly twenty-thousand four hundred ninety seven people visiting Konoha for Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Of that number, two-thousand six hundred five have been admitted for the formal ceremony. My destruction bugs have been keeping tabs on all of them."

Kiba regarded his former teammate with a sour scowl. Behind his dark-glasses the Aburame Jounin's eyes remained inscrutable.

"You know," Kiba began with a sigh, "You really know how to kill the joy in a conversation. I was just speculating--"

"Speculation can lead to inappropriate conclusions, Kiba," Shino interjected, "I believe you once 'speculated' it would be a 'warm day in the Hidden Mist before Naruto would ever get Hiashi-san's blessing to marry Hinata.' " Akamaru barked with agreement.

"Meh, you just like to rub it in whenever I'm wrong," Kiba replied with a toothy grin, "It's probably the high point of your day, since you spend the rest of it alone with your insects."

"Again, your speculation is incorrect," Shino replied stoically, "As of yesterday I have become engaged." Kiba's eyes popped out with astonishment.

"Are you talking about that hottie with the brown hair."

"Her name is Otani Amaya," Shino replied a shade impatiently, "Her clan is well established in the Hidden Rock Village."

"I remember now," Kiba replied with a barely contained scowl, "Why are you marrying one of the enemy? We've been in conflict with the Rock for the last several generations… In fact, wasn't this Otani girl a prisoner?"

"Correct," Shino replied nonchalantly, "I bested her on a mission several years ago and brought her in for interrogation. She was extremely reticent at first, but I was able to convince her cooperation was in her best interest."

"Sounds like she had a thing for you," Kiba interjected with an insinuating voice, "Can't understand why, though… She must have a thing for creepy guys that play with bugs."

"Our marriage," Shino replied calmly, "Will serve to secure the treaty that Tsunade-sama negotiated with the Hidden Rock last year. If our two villages can settle their differences, Konoha will know a peace that hasn't existed for the last hundred years." Kiba snorted with laughter, Akamaru joining in with a smarmy sounding series of barks.

"Wow, that sounded so well rehearsed, even you believed it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shino, we've been teammates for longer than me or Akamaru really wants to remember, and I can safely say that I know you…. You do things that are logical… and you do things that serve the greater good…. This marriage of yours…. Are you sure you can make it work?" Shino regarded his friend for a long moment – the sunlight glinting off of his dark glasses – before nodding thoughtfully.

"Amaya is a smart person, and she is very committed to seeing things through. I believe our marriage will succeed."

"But do you love her?" Kiba pressed stubbornly. Shino frowned at him.

"Love should not play a significant role in this arrangement." Kiba groaned feelingly.

"That is _exactly_ what I expected you to say."

"It shouldn't play a significant role, but it certainly is present," a calm sounding voice put in from behind them. Kiba spun around with astonishment to regard the lithe, brown-haired kunoichi from the Hidden Rock Village he had just been talking about.

"Amaya," Shino said quietly, "This is a surprise. When did you get here?"

"Just this morning," she said comfortably as she slipped her arm around his, "I'm acting as the official representative for the Rock."

Akamaru barked once, snapping Kiba out of his stupor. "So you actually want to marry this guy?" he asked with sly twinkle in his eye, "You're either very brave, or extremely stupid."

"I see, you must be Kiba," Amaya said with a twinkle of her own, "I've heard so much about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba growled indignantly. Amaya only smiled and shrugged. The ghost of a smile seemed to dance on Shino's lips as he regarded the exchange between them. Married life might not be as 'troublesome' as everyone kept warning him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in her life, Izanami was feeling overwhelmed. One of the most talented shinobi in the entire Hyuuga clan, she was quickly being routed by the chaos of a wedding ceremony one hundred times larger than anyone had ever imagined.

"Hanabi-sama! You look wonderful in that kimono… so please stop running around near the mud! Osamu, the silverware does not go with the dishware I specified. Please get it replaced as soon as possible. Where did Ryota go! I told him to get me the caterer ten minutes ago!"

"You're a lucky man, Ryota," Hiashi commented quietly to the younger Hyuuga, "It's rare to find such an outstanding person." Ryota nodded with pride until Izanami caught him watching her.

"Ryota! Stop standing around and get over here! I told you to find me the caterer!"

"Yes Hiashi-sama," he said with a wince, "It is rare indeed." With a bow, the newly appointed Council member ran – no, scurried off to placate his significant other. Hiashi's face broke into a grin momentarily before he caught himself and reset it back into an inscrutable mask. He cleared his throat and walked back into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iruka!" Shizune exclaimed with astonishment, "Are you getting teary-eyed?"

"What? No! No, of course not," Iruka replied in a husky voice as he furiously swiped at his eyes, "Why should I be crying?"

"I don't know," Shizune replied with exasperation, "Why should you?" She was slightly miffed that she had gone through the trouble of getting her hair done and picking out an exquisite azure silk dress with gold trim only to have her boyfriend completely oblivious as he cried his eyes out over his former student. She gave him a jaundiced look, eliciting a blush from the tall Instructor with the top-knot.

"I-I'm sorry Shizune. I'm being stupid again, aren't I?" Shizune couldn't help but smile at the contrition on his face. Iruka's devotion to his students was one of his qualities she found most endearing. Iruka wasn't the strongest or smartest shinobi she had met in her life, but he was probably the sweetest. That was fine… Shizune was strong and smart enough for the both of them.

"You're being cute again," she replied before planting a kiss on his cheek, giggling at the blush that formed, "I know how much this day must mean to you. I still owe Naruto an enormous debt for bringing Tsunade-sama back to Konoha."

"We all do," Iruka murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waste and drew her closer, "And I owe Hinata my pension for finally brining the blonde monster under control."

"It's always the shy, quiet ones that surprise us," Shizune answered didactically as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Hinata has come a long way since she graduated from the academy. I'm very proud of her as well."

"I wasn't _just_ talking about Hinata," Shizune said in an innocent tone of voice. She poked him in the side gently and failed to contain her giggles as he began to blush even more brightly.

"That's harsh Shizune! I--"

"Shhh," she replied, placing a finger on his lips, "The ceremony's starting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The buzz of conversation ground down to a halt as Naruto and his entourage of groomsmen led by a swaggering Jiraiya walked into view. For both practical and sentimental reasons, Naruto and Hinata had insisted on having their wedding ceremony and reception on the training field where they and the rest of the Rookie 9 had started out as Genin. For Naruto, his day of triumph would be held in acknowledgement of the dedication and frustration required for victory. For Hinata, the field represented the courage and defiance she learned to cultivate as a means of completing herself. For both of them, the field represented the bond that brought them closer.

Initially, when Hinata cheered Naruto on before his match with Neji, and later on, when Naruto returned to Konoha and inadvertently took Hinata on their first date. Presently, the typically unimpressive field had been re-landscaped for the special occasion, and close to a hundred different tent pavilions had been set up by various caterers and villagers. The official guests sat in chairs arranged in rows facing the three wooden posts at the far end of the field. The wooden posts themselves had been decorated with streamers of white – the traditional colors of the Hyuuga clan. Mixed in with them was the bright orange of the soon-to-be Uzumaki clan. A spontaneous cheer rose up from the Konoha villagers and was soon picked up by the other guests, heralding Naruto's arrival.

The blonde Jounin in the black wedding kimono gave everyone his trademark grin and threw up victory symbols with both hands for good measure. The crowd erupted with laughter and applause when they noticed the Uzumaki crest displayed on his forehead protector. The more conservative in attendance frowned or harrumphed at the lack of decorum on display. Next to Naruto, a mildly amused looking Shikamaru elbowed him lightly. Kiba and Shino brought up the rear, Kiba tossing predatory smiles at all the gathered females in the crowd. His canine grin spread from ear to ear, until he accidentally blew a kiss at Temari. Amidst hundreds of dignitaries from the Hidden Sand, the icy glare of the Kazekage lanced outward and impaled itself on the back of Kiba's head. The Inuzaka Jounin blanched at the feeling of impending doom, and subsided in his antics. Shino hid his smile behind a cough.

When the males finally reached the end of their long walk, Tsunade walked up from the sidelines to preside over the ceremonies. Naruto made an admirable, but ultimately futile attempt to stifle his laughter at the tri-corn hat sitting on her head. A vein bulged out of her head, and she quickly doffed the marker of her station. Jiraiya gave her a small grin and bowed low before stepping down back into the crowd. The conversation began to pick up again until after a few minutes, a loud bell tolled the arrival of the bridal procession. Everyone who was seated quickly got to their feet with expectant glances at one another.

Leading the procession were Hanabi and a younger Hyuuga girl. They were both dressed in matching black kimonos. Because it happened so rarely, the marriage of a Hyuuga outside of the clan was treated as a loss to the family. As such, the attire worn by Hyuuga clan members during such ceremonies took a tone of mourning. A week earlier, Hanabi had very cheekily informed Naruto that while she had no problem with him marrying her sister, she mourned for Hinata's unborn children, whose father, in her opinion, was more often than not an idiot. Naruto had grinned in reply and simply bid her goodnight. The next day, Konohamaru – the Chuunin she had a fierce crush on – politely asked her why she thought he would be interested in a sulky, sullen faced grouch like her. For a moment, the proud Hyuuga daughter's entire world seemed to be collapsing in on itself, and she felt the hot wash of tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Konohamaru started laughing, and sat down next to her, leaning close. In truth, he admitted, he had always found her exceedingly pretty, but he never had the courage to ask out a girl with such illustrious heritage. When his old mentor, Naruto had mentioned in passing that she had taken a fancy for him, he found the courage to finally make his move.

_"But Naruto insisted I tease you with a script he prepared," the lanky Chuunin had admitted with a puzzled air, "And he wanted me to tell you something about 'idiot's often laughing the hardest.'"_

Hanabi made no mention of the prank/proposal Konohamaru played on her before they started dating, and Naruto made no inquiries. From that day on, however, Hanabi began to treat Naruto as if he were a full-fledged member of the family.

Konohamaru, who was standing in the crowd with Moegi and Udon, gave her a bright smile and winked, causing the Hyuuga teen to blush fiercely, reminiscent of her older sister. Following behind her, Hiashi was resplendent in dark gray robes bearing the Hyuuga crest. The crowd murmured with delight as Hinata floated into view.

Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid held in place by two ornate, pearl tipped pins, while her white kimono caught the light of the midday sun and made it seem as if she was glowing. A spontaneous hum of admiration rose up from the thousands of guests, and the normally shy Hyuuga burst into a bright smile, emanating the sunny warmth that matched her first name. Behind her, Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino grinned at each other, never more happy for their petite friend than at this moment. Naruto caught the eye of his approaching wife, and gave her a wink. Hinata giggled softly in return and winked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The marriage of two shinobi is a rare occurrence because in truth, a shinobi of Konoha has a duty to the village above all else," Tsunade's strong voice rang out over the training field. "Marriage is a sacred oath that binds two people in a commitment that could threaten that duty. As such, only the most dedicated shinobi who have proven their loyalty time and again, can even consider the prospect of marrying one another."

A wide grin split the normally serious Hokage's face. "Naruto and Hinata have demonstrated service above and beyond the duty of Konoha shinobi on countless occasions. It is because of their unwavering dedication to the protection of this village, that they have found an equally unwavering love for each other." Kiba elbowed Shino with a grin of his own, which his former teammate chose to ignore with great dignity. Ten Ten, Sakura and Ino all sniffled loudly as they nodded with enthusiastic agreement. Hanabi and Hiashi watched with detached reserve, though a soft glimmering in both their eyes betrayed the emotions that surged beneath their calm exteriors. For his own part, Neji wore a soft smile of approval he refused to reign in for decorum.

Lee and Gai were sobbing with unashamed joy, alternately resting their heads on each other's shoulders, while Asuma and Kurenai stood a good distance from them pretending not to hear. Kakashi sat with Ayame and her grandfather, his one visible eye crinkled in an utterly delighted smile. Next to him, Iruka and Shizune sat with clasped hands, Iruka barely in control of his own sniffles. In the honor box under heavy ANBU guard, the Kages representing all of the shinobi villages all watched with impassive silence. All except one. The Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara, beamed with a proud and loving smile that overpowered all the hatred and loneliness which had once filled his life. Flanking him, Temari and Kankuro wore more understated expressions, but smiled nonetheless.

"Have you worked out your marital oaths?" Tsunade addressed the two fiancées standing in front of her with a tender expression on her face. Hinata nodded once in a dignified fashion, while Naruto's jerking nod of assent nearly sent his Uzumaki forehead protector flying off. The crowd laughed with appreciation for his usual exuberance. Tsunade rolled her eyes and cleared her throat hastily.

"Please proceed."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata…" The two spoke in a dialogue that addressed themselves as much as it did the other – their words melding together to form a single complete oath.

"I never noticed you before because you were always so quiet, timid, and a bit weird."

"I never stopped watching you because you were always so loud, strong, and brash."

"You never stopped believing in me no matter what others said."

"You never stopped encouraging me to rise above the doubts of others."

"Your kindness and humility have made me a better person."

"Your tenacity and spirit have made me a stronger person."

Their eyes met and an infinite current of understanding passed between them. With twin, foxlike grins, they turned away – Naruto to Shikamaru, and Hinata to Ino. When they turned back around, Naruto held the silver pendant bearing Hinata's name, and Hinata held the gold one bearing his.

"The idea of spending my life without you as impossible."

"We are one."

Hands holding the glimmering pendants, they extended towards each other slowly until the two separate pieces united. Tsunade performed a series of lightning quick hand seals and stabbed her index finger on the united pendants. There was a flash of dazzling green light, and when the gathered crowd cleared the spots from their eyes, it became clear the two pendants had merged together. A single piece half gold and half silver, bounded by a gold and silver chain sat in Hinata's hand.

"Not even death could do us part," Naruto whispered proudly.

"Not while this pendant sits on the breast of our firstborn," Hinata replied with a slow rub over her belly. Naruto's eyes went wide as dish plates and he snatched up her hand with surprise.

"You mean…?"

"Gotcha," she said with a soft smirk. Tsunade snorted with laughter as those sitting closest erupted in howls of mirth. Naruto grinned at his wife and swept her up in his arms, kissing her with an ardor that left her gasping. She blushed a deep crimson, and then after a moment's hesitation, grabbed his face and pulled him in for a powerful kiss of her own. The crowd hooted with appreciation, and a thunderous wave of applause erupted from nearly thirty thousand people. Naruto and Hinata turned to face the crowd and bowed in greeting. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise as he made out a face in the crowd. Stoic and uncommunicative to the last, Uchiha Sasuke stood off to the side, flanked by his ANBU team. The Uchiha gave his old comrade a single, tight smile. It was the ghost of a smile – flitting across his face so quickly, few would have remembered it. But for once, it was a smile free of derision, malice or bitterness. It was a smile that allowed hope and trust to gain a foothold. Naruto grinned back and tossed him a cheery salute.

"He owes it all to you, you know," Hinata murmured, "No matter how far he slid into the dark, you were always there to show him the way out."

"I believed in him," the head of the Uzumaki clan replied as he brought his eyes back to his beloved, "Just like you believed in me."

"I guess you owe me then."

"So you want to see the bed _again_, hmm? It's always the quiet ones," Naruto said with the air of a didactic lecturer, "I suppose Uzumaki Naruto, Elite Jounin of Konoha, and Future Hokage might be able to fit you into his schedule sometime tonight."

"It's not a problem," Hinata replied without missing a beat, "He'll only have to set aside a _tiny bit_ of time." The emphasis she placed on 'tiny bit' was too obvious for even Naruto to miss.

"I think I've created a monster…"

"Afraid I'm going to be a troublesome wife?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is not afraid of trouble."

"Good…Neither am I." Tsunade covered her sniffle with a cough and turned to address the crowd.

"As Hokage of the Fire Country, I announce the addition of the Uzumaki clan to the shinobi registry of Konoha!" The tumultuous applause that overtook the crowd had Naruto and Hinata plugging their eyes and grinning like fools. Tsunade turned to regard them like a proud parent.

"The days ahead will be filled with terrible sorrow and loss… but you can never lose hope. You must stand firm behind the vows you have made today."

"We don't go back on our word," Naruto replied proudly.

"It's not our ninja way," Hinata finished.


End file.
